


Cherry Meets Peter Pan

by PerkyGoth14



Category: Peter Pan (1953)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-19
Updated: 2016-07-30
Packaged: 2018-06-09 12:24:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 23,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6907147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerkyGoth14/pseuds/PerkyGoth14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cherry invites Atticus to come meet her cousins Wendy, John, and Michael as her aunt and uncle are away for the evening. During the night, Cherry and Atticus are struggling with the idea of having to grow up someday, and where they embark on a journey to Never Land and meet the mythical and legendary Peter Pan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Michelle was on the phone and was agreeing with someone she was on the phone with. She then pt the phone down a sec. "Hang on a second, Mary..." she said, then looked to her daughter as she passed by. "Cherry, there's someone on the phone." she then handed out the phone.

Cherry took it. "Hello? Oh, hi, Aunt Mary!"

"Hello, dear, how are you doing?" Mary asked from the other line.

"Doing just fine, I haven't seen you in a long time..." Cherry said as she then sat down to talk with her aunt on the phone. "What's going on?"

"Listen, it's been such a long time, why don't you come over and spend some time with your cousins?" Mary offered. "Your Uncle George and I are going out tonight."

Cherry hummed in thought a moment, then spoke up again. "Could I bring a friend?"

"Of course you can, dear." Mary smiled.

"Where are you going anyway?" Cherry asked curiously.

"There's a party in your uncle's work office and of course, we can't bring the kids, since it's an adult party and it'll be way past bedtimes." Mary replied.

Cherry then hid a giggle as she remembered how short-tempered her Uncle George was. "How rushed are you gonna be by time we get there?"

"How rushed do you think we'll be, dear?" Mary asked with a giggle.

"I feel like you're gonna leave as soon as we get there." Cherry laughed back.

"I'll see what I can do." Mary giggled back.

"Thanks, Aunt Mary." Cherry smiled.

"Of course, it'll be so good to see you again, goodbye for now." Mary said before hanging up.

Cherry then hung up.

"I didn't get to say goodbye to her." Michelle pouted.

Cherry shrugged innocently. "Sorry, Mom."

"Oh, well, I guess I'll get to talk to her next time," Michelle shrugged. "So let me guess, you're going to bring Atticus, right?"

"How'd you know?" Cherry asked.

"You did say you'd bring a friend and you two are so close..." Michelle smiled simply.

"Yeah... I guess..." Cherry shrugged then, putting the phone away. "I'm sure Atticus will like Wendy, they both like stories."

"Yes, yes, they do." Michelle smiled.

"Why does everybody keep answering like that these days?" Cherry rolled her eyes as she went to get her backpack ready for later tonight.

"I have no idea why they answer like that, dear." Michelle said.

Cherry shrugged, then stuffed her backpack with things she would want to bring with her and put her pajamas and clothes for the next morning into a suitcase.

"Shouldn't you inform Atticus before you start packing your clothes for tonight?" Michelle asked.

"Okay, Mom!" Cherry groaned as she was stopped at what she was doing, she then took out her phone and texted Atticus an invitation to Mary's house and told her about her cousins: Wendy, John, and Michael.

Atticus was spending time with his father as he was doing exercises with him.

"I never thought I'd see this day come." Patrick said.

"Us bonding as father and son with exercises?" Atticus asked.

"No, that my own son is beating me at my own game!" Patrick said with a laugh.

"Well, then I guess this is the first time in years." Atticus smiled.

"Yeah, yeah, don't get too confidant, champ." Patrick smirked, ruffling the hair on top of his son's head.

Emily came out for a moment. "Pardon me, boys, Atticus, you have a phone call."

"Coming," Atticus said. "Don't go anywhere, Dad, I still have your butt to kick in this exercise."

"Oh, bring it on." Patrick playfully challenged.

"Yeah?" Atticus laughed after answering the phone.

"Hey, Atticus, I'm gonna visit my Aunt Mary and Uncle George later tonight," Cherry said once she put her toiletries into her suitcase. "You wanna come? They're going to a party, so it'll be just us and my cousins."

"Yeah, I'll come along." Atticus said.

"I knew he'd agree..." Cherry said quietly then let out a yelp of pain.

"You okay?" Atticus asked.

"Yeah, just bit my tongue..." Cherry grunted. "Come here around 5:00."

"You got it, now if you'll excuse me, I have to beat my old man at exercising." Atticus said.

"I heard that!" Patrick called.

"Good!" Atticus called back jokingly.

"Uh, have fun with that, I'll see you then." Cherry said as she struggled to get her suitcase shut.

"Thanks and good luck with the suitcase." Atticus answered before hanging up.

"I hate it when he does that..." Cherry mumbled as she then sat on her bed and then hopped down and slammed on top of her suitcase to shut it. "HAHA!" she then zipped it.

"Ready to get your butt kicked, Dad?" Atticus asked.

"That's a question I never thought I'd hear my son say, but I'm ready as long as you're ready for your old man to take you back to school." Patrick replied.

"We'll see about that." Atticus smirked.

"At least you can go home to your mama abot this." Patrick chuckled.

"Oh, you've asked for it now!" Atticus smirked, starting to wrestle with his dad using half of his incredible strength, but still able to hold him down.

Patrick laughed as he joined Atticus.

Emily smiled and shook her head. "Those two..."

To Patrick's surprise, he couldn't seem to get out of Atticus's pin.

"Give up?" Atticus asked his dad.

"Never!" Patrick said as he still struggled, then sighed after he could not. "Fine..."

Atticus then got off his father and helped him up.

"You sure are strong, it felt like I was wrestling an android." Patrick panted.

Atticus chuckled. "Thanks, Dad."

"You were strong before all of this, but this is an amazing improvement." Patrick sounded proud.

"Thanks, Dad, but I'm stronger than you think." Atticus said before going over to the couch and lifting it up with one hand by one of the legs.

"No furniture lifting in the house!" Emily called.

"Oops... Sorry, Mom..." Atticus said sheepishly before putting the couch down.

"Wait, furniture lifting?!" Emily asked out of shock when she realized her own son just lifted up the entire couch with one hand without breaking a sweat.

Atticus chuckled sheepishly. Emily then suddenly fainted from total shock. Atticus and Patrick caught her before she could hit the ground. Even though this was a surprise for Patrick, he had to stay calm and make sure his wife would wake up.

"Never took Mom to be a fainter." Atticus commented.

"You're just full of surprises." Patrick said to his son.

"Yeah, well, during one of my adventures with Cherry, I was rewarded with the strength of Hercules." Atticus said.

"You kids have a lot of amazing adventures, your kids are gonna have whoppers of bedtime stories." Patrick chuckled.

"They sure are." Atticus smiled.

Patrick gave Atticus a hug and gently patted his back. "I'm very proud to have you for a son, you're smart, helpful, and a really great boy."

"Not only that," Atticus said, lifting up his father by his right foot. "I'm strong now too."

Patrick laughed at that, more than being frightened, mostly because he knew Atticus would never harm him. "That's my boy."

Atticus smiled, then gently set Patrick back down. "Oh, I better pack some things for tonight."

"So you should, no rough housing though." Patrick warned.

"I won't, Dad, I promise." Atticus said.

"I know you won't." Patrick smiled.

Atticus then went to get his things together in his room. 

"It sure is great having you back in our lives, little brother." Jessica smiled.

"Thanks." Atticus smiled. 

"You ready to grow up?" Jessica then asked as a joke. 

"No, not yet." Atticus shook his head.

"Aw, you remind me of me when I was around your age," Jessica sighed. "I also remember when Mom and Dad were about to have ya and they told me I had to grow up and learn how to be a good big sister... I was a little mad."

"You were?" Atticus asked, a little surprised, Jessica rarely got angry, it really took a lot to grind her gears.

"Oh, yeah," Jessica nodded. "I kept trying to sleep in your crib when Dad made it and Mom said 'the baby sleeps in the crib' and I told her I was a baby."

"Really?" Atticus asked, trying not to laugh.

"Yeah, it wasn't one of my finest moments." Jessica said bashfully.

Atticus lightly snickered and shook his head. "Guess it didn't go too well, huh?"

"I learned to get over it, but I was a little jealous, it was just me, Mom, and Dad until you came along," Jessica said in a gentle tone to show she wasn't bitter about having a younger sibling. "Plus, I wanted a little sister more than a little brother."

"I guess Mother Nature had other plans." Atticus said.

Jessica shrugged. "Who knows? A lot of mean kids at school said you'd steal Mom and Dad from me, but I was sure that that wouldn't happen."

Atticus smiled and hugged his sister again. "Either way, I'm glad to have you with me."

Jessica smiled and hugged Atticus back.

"You wanna come over tonight?" Atticus asked.

"I'll see you another time though, okay?" Jessica ruffled up her brother's hair.

"Okay, I'll tell you about it." Atticus compromised.

Jessica nodded, then went back to her own room to use her telephone. Atticus then went to continue getting ready for tonight. He began to pack up the clothes he would need for the night and hoped that nothing would ruin the night.

Cherry stayed out in the living room with her stuff ready so when Atticus would stop by the house, they would go to her cousins' house together. She was reading a book on how to do magic tricks.

"Does it say how to saw a woman in half?" Michelle jokingly asked.

"It says a magician never reveals his or her secrets." Cherry narrowed her eyes once she read the first page.

"Not even your own mother?" Michelle asked jokingly.

Cherry hid an eye roll at her mother's outrageous sense of humor, then flipped a page in the book. "I'd love to go to Las Vegas and meet a famous magician someday."

"Maybe you will." Michelle smiled encouragingly. "You never know."

Cherry sighed as that was her dream right now, to meet a famed Las Vegas magician. She then saw her best friend come over right over to her front porch. She bookmarked the page she was on, then put her book away as she walked over to him. "Ready to go?"

"You bet," Atticus nodded. "Your cousins... Are they nice?"

"Should be," Cherry reassured. "I haven't seen them in a long time, but I'm sure you'll like Wendy, she likes stories and adventure to, she tells stories to her brothers all the time."

"Cool, wait, didn't I meet them after I reunited with my family?" Atticus asked.

"They were gonna meet us, but they couldn't stay too long," Cherry reminded.

"Oh, that's right..." Atticus then remembered. "I must be getting Elizabeth and Mary confused... They look so much alike."

"I really think Michael and Junior look a like too." Cherry agreed.

"They really do, they're almost like twins." Atticus said.

"Must be a strong gene for the women in Mom's family..." Cherry shrugged.

"Your mother doesn't look too much like them." Atticus said.

"Oh, we didn't tell you?" Cherry looked back. "My mother was adopted."

"Wow, really? That's a big surprise." Atticus said, surprised.

"I guess so..." Cherry shrugged. "She says she loves her adoptive family a lot better than her biological one."

"Do you know anything about them?" Atticus asked.

"Mostly her parents," Cherry explained. "Her mother's not a very nice person... She doesn't like my dad because he's... Well... 'Different'..." she used a different word because the real one was very heinous and incredibly uncomfortable. "Also, her father never knew she was born, so when she came to meet him, he just thought she wanted his money."

"Yikes, I'm glad they're not here to ruin anyone's day." Atticus said.

"I never met them and quite frankly, I don't want to." Cherry gave a nod.

"Same here, so when are we leaving for your aunt and uncle's place?" Atticus asked.

"Umm..." Cherry checked the time. "We'll go in about 25 minutes. You're a little early."

Atticus shrugged and sat with her. "Anything new happening?"

Cherry took out her magician handbook. "I'm gonna try the power of illusion."

"Cool." Atticus smiled.

"I'd like to go to Las Vegas and meet the greats..." Cherry said. "David Copperfield... Apollo... Siegfried and Roy..."

"I'm sure you will meet them one day." Atticus smiled.

Cherry hugged her book with high hopes for herself. "Someday..."

"Well, while we're waiting, I might as well do some exercises." Atticus said before starting to do push-ups.

Cherry then playfully put her legs over his back. "Ah, relaxation..."

"Hey!" Atticus called with a chuckle. "Get off!"

"Nope." Cherry said, then looked back into her book.

"Oh, well, I could use the extra weight." Atticus said.

Cherry then put her legs back on, using Atticus as a footstool as she read. But it didn't last long, as the time to leave for her aunt and uncle's house came sooner than either of them knew.

Cherry checked the time, then put her book away. "Okay, let's go."

Atticus then stopped himself. "Alright, lift your feet up."

Cherry lifted her legs up and Atticus tucked and rolled off from underneath her, taking his stuff with him.

Cherry went with him, going further ahead since she knew the way. "Mom, we're going now!" she called out.

"Okay, have a fun time!" Michelle called back.

"We will!" Cherry called as she left with Atticus to go to her Aunt Mary's house.

"Good night, ma'am!" Atticus added as they left, he then thought of something that Jessica had said to him about growing up, then looked to his best friend. "Cherry, are you ready to grow up?"

"I really don't know..." Cherry shrugged. "I was never in a rush when I was a kid, though sometimes I wish I could be an adult in certain situations."

"Why?" Atticus asked.

"So I would know what's going on and the adults just tell me to ignore it." Cherry explained.

"Just give it time." Atticus said.

"Well, you know what they say, people have to grow up." Cherry said.

"Yeah and luckily, we have plenty of time." Atticus said.

They kept walking until the sun was disappearing with the fog and they were getting to the Darling house.

Chapter 2: Chapter 2

Cherry hummed a song to herself as they were walking along and about to meet her extended family.

"What's that song you're humming, Cherry?" Atticus asked while they were walking over to the Darling family house.

"It's a song Aunt Mary used to sing to us when we were wee little..." Cherry explained. "They say that there's a place called Never Ever Land where you never grow up and it's the second star to the right and straight on until morning."

"Yeah, I've heard of that place." Atticus smiled.

"Aunt Mary started telling stories, then Wendy went on, and who knows, maybe Wendy's daughter will tell them?" Cherry said back.

"Yeah, maybe." Atticus smiled.

Cherry came to the door first and knocked on the front door. Atticus decided to take her bags with his so she wouldn't have so much to carry. A very youthful woman with caramel brown hair and ocean blue eyes came to the door.

"Aunt Mary!" Cherry greeted.

"Sweetheart." Mary smiled and hugged her niece.

"Hello, ma'am." Atticus greeted.

"Oh, is this your friend?" Mary asked.

"Yes, this is Atticus," Cherry introduced. "I hope it's okay he comes over too."

"Of course... Come right in..." Mary walked them into her home. "Children, your cousin and her friend are here!" she called out to upstairs.

"We're coming, Mother!" Wendy's voice called back.

"Must be Wendy." Atticus guessed.

"Kinda obvious." Cherry said since Wendy was the only girl child of her Aunt Mary and Uncle George.

There came a St. Bernard dog with a hat who entered the room, she then looked to Cherry and Atticus and growled slightly.

"Easy, girl, we're friends." Atticus assured the ST. Bernard.

"Nana, it's okay." Mary told the dog.

The St. Bernard then came over to Cherry, gave a sniff, and then smiled and jumped up at the girl, licking her face.

"Down, please." Cherry grunted due to not being much of a dog person.

"Down, Nana, down..." Mary put her dog down. "Sorry about that, Cherry... I guess she just missed you after your last visit."

"Yeah, I guess so." Cherry said.

Nana then got down and moved into the kitchen.

Wendy came down and smiled. "Cherry!"

"Hey, Wendy." Cherry greeted her cousin.

"Cherry!" John and Micheal came down and smiled as well.

Cherry came to her other cousins. Wendy looked to Atticus curiously then.

"Hi, remember me? We met at the Brown's house." Atticus said.

"Oh, that's right..." Wendy slowly remembered. "I knew you seemed familiar."

"Yeah, my name is Atticus by the way." Atticus said.

"That's right, I mostly remembered your face and you having the most peculiar name." Wendy nodded.

"Peculiar?" Atticus asked.

"No offense of course, I've just never heard of anyone with that name before." Wendy explained why she said that.

"It's alright." Atticus shrugged.

Michael carried his teddy bear as he followed his older brother downstairs to meet Cherry and Atticus.

"Greetings." John said.

"Hey." Atticus smiled and waved to the boys.

John held out his hand, expected it to be shook. Atticus then nodded and shook his hand right back.

"I swear, John is a 45 year old man trapped in a little boy's body." Cherry whispered to Wendy as a joke.

"I know, right?" Wendy giggled quietly.

John gave a glance to his cousin and older sister. Cherry and Wendy just smirked to him.

"Girls..." John shook his head at them.

"Come on, come on, let's go upstairs and play!" Micheal smiled.

"I'll go check on George." Mary told her niece, guest, and children before going.

"Okay," Cherry nodded to her, then followed the others upstairs to the nursery where the three children all slept together. "What're we gonna play?"

"Peter Pan and his new ally fighting Captain Hook to save the Gothy Princess." Micheal smiled.

"Gothy Princess...?" Cherry hid an eye roll. "Whatever... Let's try this out. I see you're telling Aunt Mary's stories, Wendy."

"Oh, yes, they're so wonderful..." Wendy smiled dreamily. "I only hope to see Peter Pan again very soon."

"You've met him before?" Atticus asked.

"Why of course I have," Wendy explained. "When he was here last time, I took his shadow so he would come back for it maybe tonight."

"How can you take someone's shadow?" Atticus asked.

"Oh, it was really easy..." Wendy insisted.

Mary sighed and shook her head to Wendy, but had an amused smile, she then went to fetch her husband. They came into the nursery where it was neat and tidy so far, but not for long...

"So, who's this ally going to be?" Atticus asked.

"You, of course." Micheal smiled.

"I should've known that was coming," Atticus laughed at himself. "Okay, who's Peter Pan then?"

"Me!" Michael beamed.

Atticus laughed. "Okay."

"Guess I'm the princess..." Cherry shrugged.

"Yeah, because you're a perky goth." Atticus said.

"Yeah, yeah..." Cherry shrugged.

"What does that mean exactly?" Wendy asked.

"Well, I'm a goth, but I'm more happy and carefree than most goths..." Cherry explained.

"Ahh." Wendy said, understanding now.

"You can be the gothy princess." Michael smiled to his big cousin.

"Okay, Michael." Cherry said with a small chuckle.

Atticus, John, Michael, and Cherry then started to play their game. John tied a bandanna on his head to play a pirate with a coat hanger, he was going to be Captain Hook for the game. Wendy was going to pick up what she could, feeling like a grown-up. Atticus luckily still had his strongman suit with him from the Dumbo adventure.

"Where'd you get that?" John asked once he tried to get the bandanna tied properly.

Atticus helped him. "Long story."

"You look cool wearing it." Michael smiled.

"Thanks." Atticus half-laughed, then sighed, he now wondered what Dumbo was up to these days after being reunited with his mother.

"Thanks, Atticus." John said once the bandanna was secure and comfortable for him to wear.

"No problem, John." Atticus thanked him.

Once they were all set, they started their game as it got very dark outside. Wendy was not playing, she was going to clean up what she could as an attempt to impress her parents. Mary and George were talking about Cherry and Atticus's visit and they were getting ready for the party. While they were looking for his gold cuff-links and his shirt neck. George was having trouble while Mary seemed to be in no rush or worry.


	2. Chapter 2

Cherry hummed a song to herself as they were walking along and about to meet her extended family.

"What's that song you're humming, Cherry?" Atticus asked while they were walking over to the Darling family house.

"It's a song Aunt Mary used to sing to us when we were wee little..." Cherry explained. "They say that there's a place called Never Ever Land where you never grow up and it's the second star to the right and straight on until morning."

"Yeah, I've heard of that place." Atticus smiled.

"Aunt Mary started telling stories, then Wendy went on, and who knows, maybe Wendy's daughter will tell them?" Cherry said back.

"Yeah, maybe." Atticus smiled.

Cherry came to the door first and knocked on the front door. Atticus decided to take her bags with his so she wouldn't have so much to carry. A very youthful woman with caramel brown hair and ocean blue eyes came to the door.

"Aunt Mary!" Cherry greeted.

"Sweetheart." Mary smiled and hugged her niece.

"Hello, ma'am." Atticus greeted.

"Oh, is this your friend?" Mary asked.

"Yes, this is Atticus," Cherry introduced. "I hope it's okay he comes over too."

"Of course... Come right in..." Mary walked them into her home. "Children, your cousin and her friend are here!" she called out to upstairs.

"We're coming, Mother!" Wendy's voice called back.

"Must be Wendy." Atticus guessed.

"Kinda obvious." Cherry said since Wendy was the only girl child of her Aunt Mary and Uncle George.

There came a St. Bernard dog with a hat who entered the room, she then looked to Cherry and Atticus and growled slightly.

"Easy, girl, we're friends." Atticus assured the ST. Bernard.

"Nana, it's okay." Mary told the dog.

The St. Bernard then came over to Cherry, gave a sniff, and then smiled and jumped up at the girl, licking her face.

"Down, please." Cherry grunted due to not being much of a dog person.

"Down, Nana, down..." Mary put her dog down. "Sorry about that, Cherry... I guess she just missed you after your last visit."

"Yeah, I guess so." Cherry said.

Nana then got down and moved into the kitchen.

Wendy came down and smiled. "Cherry!"

"Hey, Wendy." Cherry greeted her cousin.

"Cherry!" John and Micheal came down and smiled as well.

Cherry came to her other cousins. Wendy looked to Atticus curiously then.

"Hi, remember me? We met at the Brown's house." Atticus said.

"Oh, that's right..." Wendy slowly remembered. "I knew you seemed familiar."

"Yeah, my name is Atticus by the way." Atticus said.

"That's right, I mostly remembered your face and you having the most peculiar name." Wendy nodded.

"Peculiar?" Atticus asked.

"No offense of course, I've just never heard of anyone with that name before." Wendy explained why she said that.

"It's alright." Atticus shrugged.

Michael carried his teddy bear as he followed his older brother downstairs to meet Cherry and Atticus.

"Greetings." John said.

"Hey." Atticus smiled and waved to the boys.

John held out his hand, expected it to be shook. Atticus then nodded and shook his hand right back.

"I swear, John is a 45 year old man trapped in a little boy's body." Cherry whispered to Wendy as a joke.

"I know, right?" Wendy giggled quietly.

John gave a glance to his cousin and older sister. Cherry and Wendy just smirked to him.

"Girls..." John shook his head at them.

"Come on, come on, let's go upstairs and play!" Micheal smiled.

"I'll go check on George." Mary told her niece, guest, and children before going.

"Okay," Cherry nodded to her, then followed the others upstairs to the nursery where the three children all slept together. "What're we gonna play?"

"Peter Pan and his new ally fighting Captain Hook to save the Gothy Princess." Micheal smiled.

"Gothy Princess...?" Cherry hid an eye roll. "Whatever... Let's try this out. I see you're telling Aunt Mary's stories, Wendy."

"Oh, yes, they're so wonderful..." Wendy smiled dreamily. "I only hope to see Peter Pan again very soon."

"You've met him before?" Atticus asked.

"Why of course I have," Wendy explained. "When he was here last time, I took his shadow so he would come back for it maybe tonight."

"How can you take someone's shadow?" Atticus asked.

"Oh, it was really easy..." Wendy insisted.

Mary sighed and shook her head to Wendy, but had an amused smile, she then went to fetch her husband. They came into the nursery where it was neat and tidy so far, but not for long...

"So, who's this ally going to be?" Atticus asked.

"You, of course." Micheal smiled.

"I should've known that was coming," Atticus laughed at himself. "Okay, who's Peter Pan then?"

"Me!" Michael beamed. 

Atticus laughed. "Okay."

"Guess I'm the princess..." Cherry shrugged.

"Yeah, because you're a perky goth." Atticus said.

"Yeah, yeah..." Cherry shrugged.

"What does that mean exactly?" Wendy asked.

"Well, I'm a goth, but I'm more happy and carefree than most goths..." Cherry explained.

"Ahh." Wendy said, understanding now.

"You can be the gothy princess." Michael smiled to his big cousin.

"Okay, Michael." Cherry said with a small chuckle.

Atticus, John, Michael, and Cherry then started to play their game. John tied a bandanna on his head to play a pirate with a coat hanger, he was going to be Captain Hook for the game. Wendy was going to pick up what she could, feeling like a grown-up. Atticus luckily still had his strongman suit with him from the Dumbo adventure.

"Where'd you get that?" John asked once he tried to get the bandanna tied properly. 

Atticus helped him. "Long story."

"You look cool wearing it." Michael smiled.

"Thanks." Atticus half-laughed, then sighed, he now wondered what Dumbo was up to these days after being reunited with his mother.

"Thanks, Atticus." John said once the bandanna was secure and comfortable for him to wear.

"No problem, John." Atticus thanked him.

Once they were all set, they started their game as it got very dark outside. Wendy was not playing, she was going to clean up what she could as an attempt to impress her parents. Mary and George were talking about Cherry and Atticus's visit and they were getting ready for the party. While they were looking for his gold cuff-links and his shirt neck. George was having trouble while Mary seemed to be in no rush or worry.


	3. Chapter 3

Since it was getting late, the kids decided to get into their pajamas. Nana found the tonic in the kitchen and was coming to the childrens' bedroom so they could take it before bed.

"You shall not win, Captain Hook." Atticus said, sounding like a strongman.

"I'd like to see you scurvy dogs try and beat me!" John growled, doing his best pirate impression.

"We shall defeat you, Captain Hook!" Atticus said, acting serious, sounding like a strongman

"Oh, no, you won't!" John sneered.

Cherry sat in a chair and pretended to be held hostage. The entire game was fun. The kids really got into the game and it was a lot more fun with other people as well.

"Blast you, Peter Pan, you and that new ally of yours!" John snarled, sounding more aggressive as he pretended to be as vengeful as Captain Hook from Wendy's stories.

"I told you couldn't defeat us." Atticus said.

"Take that, Captain Hook!" Michael taunted. "Give up, Captain Hook, give up?"

"Never, I'll teach you to cut off me hand!" John glared.

"Oh, no, John, it was the left hand." Wendy told him as soon as she saw he had the hook in the wrong hand.

"Oh, yes," John nodded with a smile and switched hands. "Thank you, Wendy."

Wendy nodded back to her brother and walked out the door, only to find the family dog. "Oh, Nana... Must we always take that nasty tonic?"

Nana walked in, carrying the tonic on a tray with three spoons for the children who were to take it every night before bed.

"Why do you guys always have to take tonic before bed?" Cherry asked.

"Mother insists..." Wendy nodded to her. "After all, don't you take vitamins every morning?"

Cherry narrowed her eyes. "Touche..."

"Take that!" Michael and Atticus 'fought' John.

"Insolent boys!" John growled. "I'll slash you both to ribbons!"

"Oh, no, you won't." Atticus said, sounding confident.

The boys fought with their wooden swords.

"Careful, guys, my glasses!" John warned, coming out of character to warn them of that.

"I'm sorry, John." Michael apologized.

"Yeah, sorry." Atticus added.

"Ah, neither of you will leave this ship alive!" John got back into character.

Nana was cleaning up the room little, despite being a dog, she was to be a nursemaid for the Darling children.

"Oh, yes, we will." Atticus and Michael told him.

"This is getting interesting." Cherry said as she leaned back, getting comfortable in the chair.

"Yes, yes, it is." Atticus said.

Nana had trouble making the beds, after she made one and went to move on, John, Michael, and Atticus jumped on the beds, messing them up again.

"Oops, sorry about that, Nana." Atticus apologized.

Nana shook her head, then got the tonic bottle open and held it in her mouth to pour the globs of tonic into the spoons.

"How does tonic taste when you take it before bed?" Atticus asked.

"Not very good..." Michael wrinkled his nose in disgust.

"Yikes." Atticus said.

Wendy, John, and Michael frowned and nodded in agreement.

"Oh, it's not that bad." Cherry said.

"That's easy for you to say, you never have to take it!" Michael frowned.

"Well, medicine is never tasty." Atticus winced.

"Unless it's grape," Cherry said, then grunted and shook her head. "That bubblegum medicine never tastes as good as it sounds though..."

"At least it would be better than the tonic." Michael said.

Cherry shrugged to them. They then returned to their game, taking their minds off their yucky medicine which felt like the only punishment that their parents gave them for taking it, only for their health though. And where it was all fun and games and didn't seem to go wrong.

"Insolent pup!" John glared at Atticus and Michael.

Nana glared, taking slight offense to that.

"Black-hearted scoundrel!" Atticus glared back at John.

"Your friend is really good at playing pretend." Wendy said to her cousin.

"Yeah, he's a natural when it comes to adventure games." Cherry chuckled.

"You got that right." Atticus smiled.

"You will surrender the gothy princess to us, Captain Hook!" Michael glared to his brother.

"Yeah!" Atticus added in.

Nana attempted to pour the tonic, she accidentally got some on her paw, she tried to lick it off, but even she found it repulsive once she tasted it.

"Take that, and that, and THAT!" Michael 'stabbed' John with his wooden sword.

Atticus, lightly, shoved John backward as well. John let out a fake cry of pain and fell backwards in defeat.

"We have won, Captain Hook." Atticus said, acting victorious.

"Boys, boys," a man with black hair and a mustache walked into the room, looking rather exhausted. "Less noise please..." he then accidentally walke through the blocks that Nana had tried to arrange.

"Hey, Uncle George!" Cherry called.

"Oh, hello, Cherry." George said while looking for something.

"Hi, Father." John greeted.

"You 'ol bilge rat!" Michael said to his brother, still in character.

"W-W-What!?" George noticed that and glared to his youngest child. "Now see here, Michael..."

"Oh, he's not talking about you, sir, he's talking about Captain Hook." Atticus said.

"Michael and Atticus are Peter Pan and his new ally." Cherry added.

"Yes, yes, of course," George lost interest. "Have either of you seen my cuff-links?" he then accidentally walked into the blocks as Nana rearranged them yet again. "Oh, Nana for goodness sake! Where are those cuff-links?"

"Cuff-links, Father?" John asked.

"Yes, the gold ones." George said as he looked in their room.

"Where did you see them last, sir?" Atticus asked.

"I'm not sure, I don't really remember, I know I had them this morning..." George was puzzled.

"Michael, the buried treasure," John whispered to his brother. "Where is it?"

"I don't know." Michael frowned.

"Wait, boys, please, please, please don't tell me your father's cuff-links are the buried treasure." Atticus whispered.

"Uhh..." John and Michael looked nervous and sheepish at Atticus's jumped conclusions which were correct.

"Do you guys have a 'treasure map'?" Cherry asked, using air quotes.

"Yeah, but it got lost." Michael told her.

"Good heavens!" George gasped once he found something else of his that had been lost. "My shirt front!" 

"Oh, no, John, please don't tell me you two also used that as the map to the secret treasure." Atticus whispered nervously.

John gulped lowly.

"Hooray!" Michael ran to his father. "You found it! You found it!"

"His shirt front is the treasure map, isn't it?" Atticus asked with a quiet groan.

"We ran out of other stuff to use..." John quietly explained.

George realized his shirt front had been used for a treasure map which made him moan and groan in dismay.

"George, we really must hurry or we'll be late." Mary stopped inside.

"Mary, LOOK!" George demanded to his wife.

Mary took a look and saw the 'mess'. "George..." 

"It's only chalk, Father." Michael pouted. 

"It comes off rather easily." Atticus told him.

"Yeah, it was just for the game." Cherry added.

"Game?" George looked at his niece now. "What are you talking about?"

"It's in the story," John explained. "And Wendy said--"

"Wendy?" George snapped. "I might have known. Wendy? WENDY!!!"

"Yes, Father?" Wendy walked into the room. 

"Wendy, would you mind--" George started.

"Oh, Mother!" Wendy rushed over to her mother. "You look simply lovely."

"Thank you, dear." Mary smiled back.

"You really do look lovely, ma'am." Atticus smiled.

"Yeah, that's a good color for you." Cherry added to her aunt. 

"Oh, thank you, dears." Mary smiled.

"Mary, if you don't mind--" George spoke up.

Wendy noticed something different with her father's choice in clothing. "Why Father, what have you done to your shirt?"

Cherry put her hand to her mouth and quietly snickered to that.

"What... have... I...?" George repeated slowly, then groaned in annoyance. 

"Someone's being over dramatic." Atticus whispered to his best friend.

Cherry nodded. "He gets like that... I swear sometimes he forgets what it's like to be a kid."

"Now, George, really, it comes off..." Mary came up to her husband and washed off the treasure map that had been drawn on his shirt front from his imaginative children.

"That's no excuse!" George glared, then looked to his daughter. "Wendy, haven't I told you about stuffing the boys' heads with your stories and influencing your cousin and her friend?" 

"Oh, but they aren't stories!" Wendy told her father.

"And she hasn't influenced us!" Cherry added.

"I say they are!" George argued. "Captain Crook! Peter Pirate!"

"Peter Pan..." Cherry narrowed her eyes. 

"And Captain Hook." Atticus added in.

George had enough of it however. "Poppycock!"

This made the kids protest and not liking what he had said about Wendy's stories.

"Absolute poppycock!" George scolded. 

"Now, George..." Mary tried to relax her husband. 

"Sir, just calm down." Atticus said, trying to calm him down as well.

George refused to calm down, he was in a very bad mood right now. "Young lady!" he pointed to Wendy. "This is your last night in the nursery tonight!"

Wendy felt hurt, but she bowed her head in silence.

"And that is my last word of the matter!" George said, then tried to walk off, but he was tripping against Nana. 

"This can't end well." Atticus said.

Cherry grimly nodded in agreement. George ended up slipping on a roller-blade that ran with him and he crashed into the blocks with Nana. Nana tried to help him, but she ended up getting hurt as George flew across the room and crashed against the wall.

"Oh..." Mary, Wendy, John, and Michael awed.

George looked to his family and smiled as he thought they were worried about him.

However, his wife and children ran to the dog nursemaid. "Poor Nana..." 

"That's going to make him lose it." Atticus groaned.

Cherry could only face-palm.

"Poor NANA!?" George was boiled now. "This is the last straw! Out! OUT I SAY!"

"No, Father, no!" Michael moaned, clinging to the family dog.

"Yes!" George grabbed Nana by her collar to drag her out of the room himself. "There'll be no more dogs or nursemaids in this house!" 

'Yeesh, he's gotta learn to cool down.' Atticus thought to himself.

Mary picked up her youngest child after he clung onto Nana's tail.

"Goodbye, Nana..." Michael waved with a sad frown.

Nana seemed to wave her paw back as she was pulled down the steps.

"He seriously needs to take a chill pill." Atticus said.

"Now, Atticus..." Mary said. "George just... Needs a break... He's been working too hard... He's just grown up, everybody has to grow up."

"But Mother, I don't want to grow up." Wendy frowned about what her mother just said.

"But Wendy, you can't stop yourself from growing up, no one can, it's impossible." Atticus said.

"Atticus is right, Wendy," Mary said to her daughter, tucking her into bed. "Don't worry about it anymore tonight."

John had his arms crossed and his glasses were taken off, but he still had his bandanna on. "He called Peter Pan 'absolute poppycock'."

"I'm sure he didn't mean it, John," Mary soothed, taking off the bandanna for him. "Your father was just upset." 

"She's right." Atticus said.

"Poor Nana..." Michael sniffled. "Out there all alone."

"No more tears, Michael," Mary tucked him in. "It's a warm night, she'll be all right."

Michael sat up in his bed once he found something. "Mother?"

"What is it, dear?" Mary looked back.

Michael held out his open hand to show something shiny. "Buried treasure..." 

"So, that's where those were." Atticus said.

"So they were," Mary said, taking the cuff-links from her youngest child. "Now children, don't judge your father too harshly. That goes for you too, Cherry."'

"I just don't remember Uncle George being this much of a sourpuss." Cherry folded her arms with an angry pout. 

"He's been under a lot of pressure." Mary told her before about to lock the windows.

"Oh, don't lock it, Mother," Wendy stopped her mother. "He might come back."

"He?" Mary asked.

"Yes, Peter Pan," Wendy explained. "You see, we found something that belongs to him."

"Oh, what's that?" Mary got curious now. 

"His shadow." Wendy answered with a yawn.

"Shadow?" Mary repeated.

Atticus rolled his eyes and shook his head, he was always the logical one, so he shrugged that off.

"Mm-hmm... Nana had it, but... I... I took it away..." Wendy said as she instantly started to fall asleep.

"It's getting rather late." Atticus yawned.

Mary made up a guest bed in the nursery. "I promise, this is a lot more comfortable than it looks." 

"Thank you, ma'am." Atticus smiled.

"Try that." Mary lay out the mattress for Cherry.

Cherry lay on it first and tested it out, then gave a thumb's up before coming back up. "It's perfect." she replied.

"I thought you might like that better than the couch." Mary smiled, then put out sheets, blankets, and pillows for her two guests.

"Thanks, Aunt Mary." Cherry said, suddenly yawning. 

"Yeah, we really appreciate it." Atticus smiled before yawning.

"Have a good night now..." Mary told them, turning out the light and shutting the door behind her to meet her husband and let the five children get some sleep.

But unknown to anyone, this night would be the start of an adventure.


	4. Chapter 4

The five kids were fast asleep as today was rather exhausting. While they were all asleep, they were visited by two figures, one much bigger than the other. Another one of them glowed like a firefly. The two figures came in through the open window like Wendy had predicted. 

The five kids were asleep and unaware of what was going on in the room as they were visiting their dreams tonight. At least, for now... The other figure looked rather strong and where both figures were starting to search for something. The glowing figure revealed to be a pixie and she opened a music box that played music.

"Tink!" the one figure who nearly looked like an elf scolded.

The pixie put the music box top down to stop the music.

"Stop playing! We've gotta find my shadow." The elf told the pixie.

The pixie nodded, then went to explore with the elf boy. The two of them continued to look for the shadow without being seen. Eventually, the shadow was spotted and the elf boy tried to chase after his shadow.

Cherry woke up from that and she looked to see who was in the room. "Peter Pan...?" she wondered, based on the stories she had heard and had her own imagination of what he looked like, already assuming this was a dream, then rushed over to him. "Oh, hello there..." she smiled rather dreamily. "You're just like how I imagined..." 

"Huh?" Atticus asked. "Peter Pan?"

"Oh, I knew you'd come back." Wendy rushed over too.

Cherry looked a little angry that her cousin interrupted their meeting.

"I saved your shadow for you," Wendy told the unfamiliar boy. "Oh, I hope it isn't rumpled..."

Cherry folded her arms and tapped her foot. 

"Cherry, why are you angry?" Atticus asked his best friend.

Cherry didn't answer his question and looked rather green-eyed. Wendy sat Peter down and tried to help sew his shadow back on while talking with him, but she seemed to go on and on and on...

"Girls talk too much." Peter finally said.

"Yes, girls talk too--" Wendy was about to agree until she realized what he said and stopped talking.

"That was rather rude." Atticus said.

"Well, get on with it, girl!" Peter held his shadow up.

"Erm... My name is Wendy..." the brunette girl introduced herself. "Wendy Moira Angela Darling."

"Wendy's enough." Peter said as he took out his pan pipes.

"And that's my cousin Cherry Butler and her friend, Atticus Fudo." Wendy then introduced. 

"Hi..." Cherry smiled calmly and not coldly like usually to Peter. 

"Hey." Atticus said, extending his right hand to Peter.

Peter looked like he liked Atticus better than Cherry or Wendy and put into his hand before shaking with Atticus's. Atticus liked him, but didn't like how rude Peter was towards Wendy, but couldn't change this boy.

"You sure are a strong boy, Atticus, possibly as strong as me or maybe even more." Peter smiled.

"You have no idea." Atticus said quietly.

"Oh, but how did Nana get your shadow, Peter?" Wendy asked.

"It jumped out at me the other night at the window." Peter replied.

"What were you doing there?" Cherry asked.

"I came to listen to Wendy's stories." Peter said.

"My stories?" Wendy asked. "But they're all about you."

"I know, that's why I like 'em," Peter smiled as he played a tune on his instrument. "I tell them to the Lost Boys."

"The Lost Boys...?" Wendy asked, then just remembered who they were. "Oh, they're your men!"

"Uh-huh, we also got new recruits called Chris and Pat." Peter said before adjusting his shadow on, then sprung to a blank wall to see his shadow in action with him. 

"Good to know." Atticus said.

"I know, that's why I like 'em," Peter smiled as he played a tune on his instrument. "I tell them to the Lost Boys."

"The Lost Boys...?" Wendy asked, then just remembered who they were. "Oh, they're your men!"

"Uh-huh, we also got new recruits called Chris and Pat." Peter said before adjusting his shadow on, then sprung to a blank wall to see his shadow in action with him. 

"Good to know." Atticus said.

"I'm so glad you came back tonight," Wendy smiled. "I might never see you again."

"Why?" Peter asked.

"Because I have to grow up tomorrow."

Peter turned in horror like that was a fate worse than death. "GROW UP!?" 

"Yeah, this is her last night in the nursery." Atticus frowned.

"But that means... No more stories..." Peter realized what that meant.

"Mm-hmm..." Wendy nodded as she looked tearful with her father's demands about growing up.

"No! I won't have it!" Peter protested. "Come on!"

"But where are we going?" Wendy asked.

"To Never Land!" Peter told her. 

"If she's going, so are we." Atticus said.

"You'll never grow up there." Peter encouraged.

"That's nice, but... What will our parents say?" Cherry thought about that.

"Parents?" Peter asked as though he had never heard that word before. "What's 'parents'?" 

"Parents are adults that love and care for you, do what's best for you." Atticus said.

"Especially mothers," Wendy added. "Like, they tell you stories..."

That made Peter's eyes light up. "Good! You can be our mother! Come on!" he then took Wendy's hand and tried to fly up with her.

"Now, wait a minute," Wendy stopped him. "Well, let me see now... I have to pack, oh, and I must leave a note of when I'll be back... Of course, I couldn't stay too long..."

"Thanks, though, Peter... "Cherry liked the idea of going to Never Land. "I should give you a kiss."

Atticus gawked at his best friend in slight shock, he had never seen her this way before.

"What's a a kiss?" Peter scratched his head.

"Well... Let me show you..." Cherry puckered her lips, going toward the elf boy. 

"I think I'm about to be sick." Atticus said.

Cherry and Peter's lips almost touched, but the pixie came behind Cherry and yanked her back by her hair.

"Hey!" Cherry grunted.

"Stop!" Peter scolded his pixie. "Stop, Tink!" 

"What the heck?!" Atticus asked out of shock.

Peter started to chase his pixie friend, accidentlly jumping on John and Michael's beds in the process.

Michael woke up first, then looked shock. "John, John, wake up! He's here!"

"Huh...?" John groaned as he woke up, then put on his glasses and looked shocked. "Jiminy!" 

"Peter, was that what I think that was?" Atticus asked.

"If you think it's Tinkerbell, then you're right," Peter said, then looked in his hat once he trapped his pixie inside of it, "Don't know what got into her."

"Hello, Peter Pan, I'm Michael." the little boy in pink foot pajamas introduced himself.

"My name is John," the other boy added, sounding like a grown man than a little boy in his speech. "How do you do?"

"Hello." Peter greeted them. 

"Cool, a real pixie, but at first, I thought she was a fairy." Atticus said.

"Amazing!" John couldn't believe what he was seeing.

Tinkerbell glared, folding her arms, and spoke in her own language that sounded like the tinkling of a bell, thus naming her that.

"What's the pixie doing?" Michael asked.

"Talking." Peter explained.

"What did she say?" Wendy asked.

"She says Cherry's a big ugly girl!" Peter translated with a laugh. 

"Well, I think Cherry is lovely." Wendy said.

Tinkerbell added something.

"'You would'." Peter translated. "Well, come on, let's go."

"Where are we going?" Michael asked. 

"To Never Land." Atticus smiled.

"Never Land!" Michael cheered.

"Peter Pan's taking us." Wendy added.

"Us?" Peter asked in surprise.

"Of course, you don't expect Wendy to go without her brothers, do you?" Cherry glanced. 

"Yeah, if she's going, all of us are going." Atticus said.

John and Michael liked the idea and wanted to fight real pirates instead of their games of pretend.

"If one of us goes, we all go." Atticus said.

"Well, all right," Peter chuckled before becoming deadpan serious. "But you gotta take orders!"

"Aye-Aye, sir!" John saluted.

"That goes double for me." Atticus added.

"Me too!" Michael added.

"Now, how do we get to Never Land?" Cherry asked.

"Fly, of course." Peter said like it was obvious.

"Fly?" the five kids asked.

"It's scientifically impossible." Atticus said.

"No, it's easy," Peter retorted. "All you have to do is to…" But then he didn't know what say "Is to…is to.. Huh... That's funny..." he then sat on the back of a chair to think about how to explain this.

"What's the matter?" Wendy asked. "Don't you know?"

"Oh, sure, it's just that I never thought about it before," Peter said before getting an idea. "Say, that's it! Think of a wonderful thought."

"Any happy little thought?" John and Wendy asked together.

"Uh-huh." Peter nodded.

"You mean like snow?" Atticus asked with a smile.

"Toys at Christmas?" Wendy added.

"Sleigh-Bells?" John even input since Christmas was always a happy thought to children everywhere.

"Yep, watch me now, here I go," Peter smiled to them, then jumped in the air and spun in three circles. "It's easier than pie!"

"He can fly!" Wendy, John, Atticus, and Cherry called.

"He 'flewed'." Michael added with a smile.

Peter then came down in front of them. "Now you try."

"Okay." Atticus smiled.

"I'll think of a mermaid lagoon..." Wendy said before sighing dreamily. "Underneath a magic moon."

"I think I'll be in a pirate's cave." John put in.

"I think I'll be an Indian brave." Michael added.

'This is going to be so much fun.' Atticus thought to himself with a smile.

"What makes you two happy?" Peter asked Cherry and Atticus.

"I don't remember the last time I was happy..." Cherry said mysteriously.

"My family." Atticus said.

"Just try something..." Peter supported Cherry. "I'm sure there's something that makes you happy..."

Cherry shrugged with a small straight face, unsure what to think of in order to be able to fly.

"Well, Cherry does love Halloween." Atticus said.

"Yeah..." Cherry visibly smiled then. "Dressing up in costumes... Getting free candy... Watching creepy and awesome movies..."

"Now that's more like it!" Peter smiled at her happiness. "Now, everybody try!" he joined their hands all together. "One, two, tree!"

Wendy, John, Michael, Cherry, and Atticus then tried to fly in the air. "We can fly, we can fly, we can fllllyyyy!" That plan didn't work well as they all fell flat on the floor.

Tinkerbell laughed at them, only to fell backwards on the block.

"This won't do, what's the matter with you?" Peter frowned. "All it takes is faith and trust..."

"Is it possible that you forgot something else that was included?" Atticus asked.

"Ah, yes, I almost forgot," Peter then remembered. "Dust."

"Dust?" the others asked.

Peter reached over and grabbed his pixie best friend before spreading her like a salt shaker over his new friends. "Just a little bit of pixie dust."

"This is weird." Atticus said.

John scratched some off his head and looked at it between his fingers, trying to find anything logical for its existence, due to being the brainier of his siblings.

"Now, think of the happiest things," Peter coached them. "It's the same as having wings!"

"Okay then, here we go." Atticus said beginning to think about how happy he was when he was reunited with his family.

Cherry thought about Halloween, which was actually her favorite holiday and not Christmas.

"Let's all try, just once more." Wendy suggested.

"Look, we're rising off the floor!" John pointed.

"Jiminy!" Michael nearly did a flip in the air and did not fall.

"Oh, my!" Wendy helped him up. "We can fly!"

"You can fly!" Peter smiled at them.

"We can fly!" Wendy, John, Michael, Atticus, and Cherry cheered as they flew around the room.

"Come on, everybody, here we go!" Peter called as he stood on the window and flew out with all his might. "Off to Never Land!"

Michael grabbed his teddy bear, Cherry grabbed her backpack, Atticus grabbed his backpack as well and John grabbed his hat and umbrella. With that, they all flew out.

Nana came out of her doghouse as she was forced to spend the night outside tonight, but she looked up in surprise to see the five children flying in the air!

"This is so much fun!" Atticus cheered.

"I swallowed a bug, but I don't care!" Cherry sounded like she was having fun for a change.

This all was fun for the kids, but Nana seemed to want to go up and fly to keep an eye on them. Michael saw this and grabbed Tinkerbell, shaking her rather violently and let pixie dust fall. Nana kept jumping up and trying to fly until she was floating in the air, but her chain kept her from going up any further.

"Come on, Nana!" Michael called as he flew after the others.

Atticus knew why Michael did this and knew what to do to help her out. Nana was stuck floating in the air high above the ground.

"Lemme get that, girl." Atticus came to the nursemaid dog and tried to undo the collar and chain.

And where for him, it was easy as it unhooked from Nana's dog collar.

"Come on, girl, let's catch up with the others." Atticus smiled.

"Okay." Nana smiled.

Atticus smiled and flew with the dog. Nana was nervous about flying at first, but soon, she got the hang of it and flew after the others. Peter blew a tune on his pan pipes as he used a couple of swans as jet skies in the water as they traveled to his home. Atticus soon caught up with them all and was even caught up with Peter. Cherry and Wendy looked to the water as they saw their rippling reflections.

Tinkerbell jumped against the water like a skipping stone to make their images dissolve, folding her arms snootily to them, then panicked as suddenly, jumping and hungry fish were coming for her, mistaking her for a bug. Peter led them all to the clock tower and rested himself on the hands to take a pause. The rest of the kids and Nana did the same.

"Why are we stopping?" Cherry asked.

"There it is, Cherry," Peter pointed one direction. "Second star to the right and straight on 'til morning."

"Cool." Cherry said.

Once they got a good view, they went back to flying and kept going until they would end up in Never Land.

"This is so cool!" Nana smiled.

The kids chuckled to the dog as they kept flying and flying until they made it to their stop.


	5. Chapter 5

"I think I see a view of Never Land." Atticus smiled.

The group ended up on a tiny island that seemed to have a rainbow and it seemed to be daylight in Never Land, though it was night time back home.

"Wow, it's like another world here." Nana smiled.

"Oh, it's just as we've dreamed it would be," Wendy was elated, then pointed to the east side. "Oh, look, guys! There's Mermaid Lagoon!"

"By Jove!" John looked northwest. "And the Indian Encampment!"

"Oh, look!" Michael pointed to a ship in the distance. "It's Captain Hook and the pirates!"

There was suddenly a cannonball shooting at them.

"Look out!" Peter warned the others.

They all got down just in time for the cannonball to shoot right past them.

"Quick, Tinkerbell," Peter called his pixie. "Take the others to the island. I'll stay here and draw Hook's fire."

Tinkerbell nodded, then flew the kids and dog over to where the Lost Boys were. 

"Want some help?" Atticus asked Peter Pan.

"Depends, can you handle cannonballs?" Peter asked.

A cannonball was fired at them again and where this time Atticus caught it with ease like a basketball.

"Does this answer you question?" Atticus asked, spinning the cannonball like a basketball.

Peter chuckled. "Heh, not bad... All right, you can help."

Atticus smirked, very excited about this.

"Hook!" Peter called and whistled to his arch enemy. "Hook, ya codfish! Over here!"

"Yeah! Let's see if you can hit two targets!" Atticus added.

More cannonballs fired for the boys. And where at times they would dodge the cannonballs, but usually would catch each one, sending each one back. Peter mostly dodged and he was impressed with Atticus's work so far. Perhaps Atticus could become an ally of his or a second-in-command for the Lost Boys.

"This is awesome!" Atticus laughed. 

"Totally!" Peter agreed.

Tinkerbell was going further ahead on purpose as Cherry, Nana, Wendy, John, and Michael tried to follow her.

"Tinkerbell! Please slow down, we can't keep up!" Wendy called out.

"TINKERBELL!" Cherry also called. "WAIT!"

Tinkerbell ignored them and came quicker as she came into the Lost Boys camp.

The boys were dressed in animal skin. There was a blonde boy in a fox outfit, a fat chubby boy in a bear costume, twin boys in matching raccoon outfits, a boy in a rabbit outfit, and another boy was like a skunk. There were two other boys who wore baseball caps, one had a hooded sweatshirt with sweatpants and sneakers and the other had a jacket with a soccer jersey, shorts, and boots. The boys were all sleeping together as Tinkerbell flew in. And where no matter what she did, none of the boys would wake up. The female pixie spotted a club and started to push it to at least wake up one of them.

The club fell on the fox's head which made him groan in pain and wake up, he then looked to see the club with the sleeping bear. "So..." he then gave the bear a kick in his rear.

The bear rolled over, nearly squashing the raccoon twins which woke them up and made them angry. 

"Hey, who you shovin', Cubby!?" the raccoon twins glowered.

"You, that's who!" the bear snapped at them.

Soon all of the boys started to get into a fight.

"Guys!" one boy in a cap called in a high voice, then cleared his throat to sound lower. "Guys! Stop fighting!"

"Can't we go one day without trying to kill each other!?" the other capped boy added.

"Ah, it's what we do, you guys sound like a couple of girls or somethin'!" the fox scoffed.

This made the two look to each other nervously. "Uhhh..."

Tinkerbell stopped the Lost Boys and distracted them by telling she had an order from Peter Pan. This caused for the Lost Boys who were fighting to stop.

"Orders from Pan?" the fox asked. "Hold it, men!"

The bear and raccoon twins fought, but eventually stopped.

"What're the orders, Tink?" one of the capped boys asked.

Tinkerbell explained the warning, though it was all a lie she made up. And where luckily for her, the Lost Boys fell for the whole lie. Tinkerbell had made up a story about two birds that needed to be shot down when she was really talking about Cherry and Wendy. The Lost Boys then collected their weapons to do as told of them.

"Why do I feel like Tink is lying?" one capped boy whispered to the other.

"She's not the only one, remember?" the other one whispered back.

"I know, but this one seems more like she's wanting two certain things shot down and never to be seen again." The capped boy whispered back.

"Totally, come on, we better check this out." the other capped boy said.

The Lost Boys got in their position, having their weapons ready as Cherry and Wendy were flying around the area, not sure where they were just yet.

"I see them!" one raccoon twin said.

"Me too!" the other added.

"Where could she have gone?" Wendy asked.

"I dunno, but--" Cherry was about to say, until...

"FIRE!" the Lost Boys called, launching their weapons at the two girls.

"Whoa!" Wendy cried out.

Cherry yelped as she lost her balance with Wendy and started falling through the air. Peter and Atticus were flying over just then.

"That was great, Atticus," Peter smirked. "Ever be a second-in-command before?"

"Nope, I don't think I ever have been a second-in-command before." Atticus shook his head.

"Would you like to be one?" Peter offered. "You can be my new ally."

Atticus was surprised, considering that he was Peter Pan's ally in the game he played earlier tonight with Cherry's cousins, he couldn't refuse that offer once it was for real, however, before he could answer...

Cherry and Wendy screamed as they were falling. Atticus and Peter dropped their conversation, then swooped down to save the girls from falling to their deaths.

"I'll tell you my answer after we save the girls." Atticus told him while diving down to save Cherry while Peter saved Wendy.

Peter nodded. Both boys flew down and carried the girls bridal style and cushioning their fall. Tinkerbell looked rather unhappy that the girls did not get killed from the Lost Boys.

"Oh, Peter, you saved our lives." Wendy hugged Peter.

"Well, we couldn't just let you two die." Atticus said.

"Are you hurt, girls?" Michael asked as he literally dropped in.

"Oh, I hope you girls are alright." Nana said worriedly while floating down.

"Good heavens," John came down with his umbrella to parachute his fall. "You could've been killed."

The Lost Boys suddenly flooded in and tried to get Peter's attention.

"I take it that these are the Lost Boys, correct?" Atticus asked Peter.

"Yep." Peter looked rather impatient with his 'men'.

The two capped boys came over as the others tried to fight each other again.

"AttenSHUN!" Peter called.

The Lost Boys stood up and saluted Peter once he called to them.

"Wow, you sure know how to keep them in line." Atticus whispered.

"Well, I am older than them." Peter smiled boastfully.

"True," Atticus said. "Oh, and yes, I will be your second-in-command."

"Maybe you could help me arranged these punks." Peter nodded to him.

Atticus nodded back, then looked to the Lost Boys. "At ease."

The Lost Boys then relaxed themselves.

"Well, I'm certinaly proud of you..." Peter said at first in gentle tone before scolding them. "You BLOCKHEADS! Chris! Pat!"

The two capped boys came forward.

"What happened here?" Peter asked them. "I brought you all mothers to tell you stories and the others shot them down!"

"Don't blame us, it's all Tinkerbell's fault!" Pat told the two older boys.

"What?" Atticus asked.

"Tink said they were birds!" Cubby sobbed.

"What?" Peter asked. "Tink said what?"

"Well, she told us to shoot 'em down." the fox explained.

"Tinkerbell?!" Atticus and Peter called.

Tinkerbell emerged from a leaf.

"Come here..." Peter said firmly. "You're charged with high treason... Are you guilty or not guilty?"

Tinkerbell smirked and replied.

"Guilty?" Peter asked. "Don't you know you might've killed them?"

Tinkerbell smiled evilly and nodded.

"What?! So you wanted them to die?!" Atticus asked out of shock.

Tinkerbell smiled simply and walked off.

That did it for Peter. "Tinkerbell, I hereby banish you forever."

Tinkerbell gawked at him and flew away suddenly.

"Peter, please, not forever..." Wendy found that a little too harsh.

"Well, then a week." Atticus said.

"Come on, guys," Peter then smiled again. "I'll show you around the island."

"Oh, Peter, the mermaids?" Wendy prompted, very much wanting to meet the mermaids.

"Mermaids are for sissies," Cubby scoffed. "Let's go huntin'."

"For tigers?" the rabbit asked.

"No, bears." the raccoon twins disagreed.

"So many to choose from." Chris said.

Pat came over to John and Michael. "What do you guys wanna do?"

"Personally, I should prefer to see the aborigines." John replied, logically.

"And the Indians too." Michael added, not knowing that was just what his brother said.

"That sounds like a great idea." Chris smiled.

"Okay, now, go out and capture a few Indians." Peter commanded.

"Could I come meet the mermaids?" Atticus asked.

"I'll go with them to find Indians." Cherry added.

Peter was surprised that the boy wanted to meet the mermaids and the girl wanted to meet the Indians, he figured it would be the other way around, but he shrugged it off. "That's fine... John, you'll be the leader."

"I shall try to be worthy of my post," John saluted like a general, then went to the forest with the Lost Boys. "Foreward, march!"

The boys, Nana, and Cherry all followed John as they all marched off to see the Indians.

"Come on, Bear!" Michael carried his teddy over his shoulders.

"Oh, Michael, do be careful!" Wendy cautioned.

"Come on, guys," Peter took Atticus and Wendy with him to the Mermaid Lagoon. "I'll show you the mermaids."

"This is so exciting, we'll see real mermaids." Atticus smiled.

"You like mermaids, Atticus?" Wendy asked.

"Yeah, I don't know why, but I just feel attached to them..." Atticus shrugged. "Like... I've known them all my life or something."

John led the others through the forest as he led them as the line leader and they traveled to 'hunt' some Indians. Through the whole hunt, he began to lead them through a jungle.


	6. Chapter 6

The Lost Boys sang themselves a marching song as they followed John. They passed a bunch of monkeys who took turns wearing John's hat before giving it back, unknown to him. They even passed by a bear who was confused of why a bear cub was with them and not with its mother. They even came across a rock, but the rock was actually a rhino who was eating hay while they traveled.

They then entered a field.

"Indians!" John called to the others as soon as they came across the field.

The boys, Nana, and Cherry all got into position to fight them. The Lost Boys made a battle fort, ready to fight.

"Belongs to the Algonquin group," John observed. "Quite savage, you know."

"Now what?" Chris asked.

"Uh, let's go get 'em!" one raccoon twin said.

"Yeah!" The second raccoon twin agreed.

"Gentlemen, gentlemen!" John called, taking charge, being the mature one. "First, we must plan our strategy."

"Yeah, blockheads." Pat glared slightly.

"So, what's a strategy?" the rabbit asked.

"A plan of attack," John explained. "The initial phase is an encircling maneuver, thus."

"Let's hope this plan won't be too complicated." Chris said.

Nana looked over to Michael and decided to make sure he would be okay. Michael saw a feather on the ground and bent down to pick it up as an axe was thrown to the tree, just missing him luckily enough.

"M-M-Michael, I don't think we're alone." Nana said in dog language, scared.

Michael put the feather in his hair. "Something wrong, Nana?"

Nana whimpered and looked worried. Michael took the axe out of the tree, then noticed the bush seemed weird. The dog and the little boy tried to avoid the bush as it somehow started to follow them. Nana started to growl at the bush, finding it suspicious.

Michael lifted the bush up to see feet underneath and he gasped, running off to warn the others. The Lost Boys and John were huddled together. Michael tried to get everyone's attention and warn them of the Indians. Nana tried to warn them as well even by tugging on the boy in fox outfit's tail. No one would pay them any attention though. Michael and Nana were then kidnapped suddenly as trees surrounded the group. 

Therefore we simply surround them and take them by surprise." John concluded before they were suddenly attacked by the Indians.

Each of them were attacked by Indians.

"Oh, you want some of me?" Cherry taunted. "You want a piece of me? Come get me! Bring it on!"

Suddenly she was hit in the back of her head to knock her out.

"He brung it..." Cherry said in a daze before falling flat to the ground.

Each of boys, Cherry, and Nana were all then tied up and captured. Even Michael's teddy bear was a victim.

They were taken to the Indian camp and now tied to a stake together.

"I'm frightfully sorry, old chaps," John said to the others. "It's all my fault."

"No, it's not, John; you're a great leader." Chris smiled.

"So brave..." Pat added with a lazy smile.

"Yeah, that's all right, Wildcat." Cubby added.

"Yeah, we don't mind." the fox smiled innocently.

"It's okay." the rabbit added in.

"Ugh... My head..." Cherry groaned.

"You're finally awake." Pat said.

"How long was I out?" Cherry groaned, feeling the world's worst headache.

The Indian Chief walked over and raised his hand. "How."

"How, Chief, How!" the others greeted back, nervously.

"Oh, why couldn't it have been Chief Powhatan?" Cherry frowned.

"He must be part of a different tribe." Chris said.

"For many moons red man fight paleface Lost Boys," the Chief looked to the group held in his camp. "Sometime you win, sometime, we win..." he then looked to Cherry curiously. "She not paleface..."

"She's new around here along with a friend of hers, which is with Peter and Wendy." Chris said.

"Anyway, Chief, you win this time, so turn us loose." Cubby requested.

"'Turn us loose'?" John repeated in confusion. "You mean this is only a game?"

"Sure, when we win, we turn them loose." the fox explained.

"And when they win, they turn us loose." the raccoon twins added.

"Ohh." Cherry said, understanding.

"This time, no turn 'em loose." the Chief said then.

"Huh?" the others asked.

The fox chuckled. "The Chief''s a great spoofer."

"Me no spoof 'em," the Chief replied. "Where you hide Princess Tigerlily?"

"Tigerlily?" The Lost Boys, John, Michael, Cherry, and Nana asked confused.

"We ain't got your old princess!" the fox glared.

"We've never seen her." John said, referring to himself and Cherry.

"Me neither." one of the raccoon twins added.

"Honestly, we haven't." the rabbit replied.

"Heap big lie," the Chief glared to his victims. "If Tigerlily not back by sunset... Burn 'em at stake."

This caused for Cherry to gulp.


	7. Chapter 7

Meanwhile, Peter had found the Mermaid Lagoon as the mermaids were having their leisure time by the waters.

"Just imagine," Wendy was delighted. "Real live mermaids."

"Amazing," Atticus smiled. "They're beautiful."

"Would you like to meet them?" Peter invited.

"Oh, Peter, we'd love to." Wendy beamed.

"All right, come on." Peter went ahead and played his pan pipes as he went ahead.

"Wait for us!" Atticus called to him.

Wendy and Atticus flew after Peter. The mermaids heard Peter's song and they instantly noticed and greeted him. Unfortunately for Wendy, Atticus was faster in his flight.

"I'm so glad you made it." the blonde mermaid swooned to Peter.

"Why did you stay away so long?" a black-haired mermaid asked.

"Did you miss me?" a redheaded mermaid added. 

"And who's your new friend?" the blonde mermaid noticed Atticus.

"My name is Atticus," Atticus introduced himself. "I'm Peter's second in command."

"Oh, how brave..." the black-haired mermaid swooned.

"Have you been here before?" the redheaded mermaid asked. "You seem familiar..." 

"Not that I know of." Atticus said.

The mermaids smiled to Atticus and Peter regardless.

"So, who do we have here?" Atticus asked curiously.

Each of the mermaids began to introduce themselves to the boy.

"I'm Athena." the redheaded mermaid said.

"Athena?" Atticus asked, then shrugged with a smile. "That's a nice name."

"Oh, Peter, tell us one of your adventures." another mermaid pleaded.

"Something exciting." the other added. 

"Oh, yes, please, Peter." Athena smiled.

"Wanna hear about the time I cut off Hook's hand and threw it to the crocodile?" Peter prompted.

"Oh, I always like that one..." the blonde mermaid swooned.

"Me too." the black-haired mermaid added.

"Well, there I was on Marooner's Rock, surrounded by forty or--" Peter started. 

"Oh, Peter!" Wendy called out." Atticus!"

The blonde mermaid turned her head and glared slightly. "Who's she?"

Peter took out his blade to demonstrate his story. "Huh?" he then looked over to see his guest.

"Oh, that's my friend Cherry's cousin, Wendy." Atticus told the mermaids.

"A girl?" the black-haired mermaid looked offended.

"What's she doing here?" the brunette mermaid glared.

"And in her night dress too!" the redheaded mermaid huffed. 

"Well forgive her if it was night time!" Atticus told her.

The mermaids came over to Wendy and decided to torment her.

"Come on, dear," the black-haired mermaid pulled onto the human girl. "Join us for a swim!"

"Oh, please, I'm not dressed for it." Wendy started to lose her balance.

"Oh, but you must." the redheaded mermaid insisted rudely. 

"Leave her alone!" Atticus told the mermaids.

The mermaids didn't listen to him, they just kept torturing Wendy. Wendy cried for help. Peter didn't do anything, he just laughed as the mermaids had 'fun' with her. Atticus decided that enough was enough from these mermaids and decided to teach them a lesson. The mermaids kept harassing poor and innocent Wendy. 

"LEAVE HER ALONE!" Atticus yelled, stomping on the ground; causing it to shake and startle the mermaids.

The mermaids were shook up and frightened. Wendy glared at the mermaids and looked nervous from Atticus's brute force.

"If you dare come at her again--" Atticus started to threaten.

"Atticus, Atticus!" Peter flew to his new ally. "They were just having a little fun, weren't you, girls?" 

"We were only trying to drown her." One of the mermaids told Atticus.

"That's even worse than tormenting her!" Atticus glared.

"You see?" Peter shrugged it off like it was good and innocent fun.

Wendy glared, she couldn't believe Peter had done and said that. "Well, if you think for one minute I'm going to put up with any--"

"Shh, hold it, Wendy!" Peter shushed her as he sensed a disturbance. 

"What's wrong, Peter?" Atticus whispered.

The sky suddenly turned black.

Peter took a look and saw his calculations were correct. "Yep, it's Hook alright."

"Hook!" the mermaids gasped in even more fear and jumped into the ocean to hide away from the vengeful pirate of Never Land. 

"I thought they'd never leave." Atticus groaned once he saw the mermaids left.

Peter urged Wendy and Atticus to go to him. The two noticed this and came right over to the ageless boy.

They could see the pirate captain with a lackey in a rowboat and they had taken a young Indian hostage.

"They've captured Tigerlily." Peter noted. 

"But why did they do that?" Atticus asked.

"Why do you think?" Peter gave Atticus a look. 

"To make the Indians think you and the Lost Boys kidnapped her or to find out where your secret hideout is." Atticus assumed.

The boat passed through the water and was being followed by a crocodile, unbeknownst to them. 

"Why is that crocodile following them?" Atticus asked.

"You remember how I cut off Hook's hand and fed it to a crocodile?" Peter asked.

Atticus nodded. "Yeah?"

"That's the very same crocodile and he wants more," Peter said, then kept a close look out on the Indian princess held hostage with the nasty pirate captain. "Looks like they're headed for Skull Rock."

"Then let's join them." Atticus said.

"Come on, let's see what they're up to." Peter whispered.

With that, Peter, Atticus, and Wendy flew quietly and safely after Captain Hook with Princess Tigerlily.

"Let's just hope that he doesn't try to do something too evil." Atticus whispered.

"With Hook, it's likely, but don't worry, he never wins." Peter promised.


	8. Chapter 8

Tigerlily was still tied up and sitting on a small rock with the pirates looking evil to her.

"Now, my dear Princess, this is my proposition," Captain Hook said to the lost Indian princess that the Chief lost his mind about. "You tell me the hiding place of Peter Pan and I shall set you free."

"So I was right." Atticus whispered.

"Like he'd do anything else." Peter agreed.

"Poor Tigerlily." Wendy pouted.

"Am I not a man of my word, Mr. Smee?" Cpatain Hook asked his minion.

"Well, yes, always, Captain..." the other pirate agreed.

"You better talk my dear, for soon the tide will be in and soon it'll be too late." Hook demanded. 

Tigerlily however was silent and refused to rub out Peter.

"Wow, she sure is loyal." Atticus whispered.

"I'll show that codfish," Peter got an idea. "Stay here, guys and watch the fun." he then said before flying to the entrance of the cave and hid behind a rock. 

"What do you suppose he's up to?" Wendy asked Atticus.

"Scare Captain Hook." Atticus whispered.

"And remember..." Captain Hook continued to interrogate the girl he held hostage. "There is no path through water to the happy hunting ground..." 

Tigerlily refused to give into his sweet temptation, staying true to her friend.

"THIS IS YOUR LAST CHANCE, TIGERLILY!" Hook grabbed Tigerlily by her shirt and yelled in her face which blew her hair and nearly her feather back.

"Manatoa, great spirit of mighty seawater, speak...!" a ghostly voice called into the cave which spooked Hook and Smee. "Beware, Captain Hook...! Beware...! Beware...!"

Unknown to either of them, it was Peter.

"Did you hear that, Smee?" Hook asked, instantly frightened.

"It's an evil spirit, Captain..." Smee trembled as he nodded his head.

"Stand back, Smee, while I take a look around." hook told his minion before going and leaving him to keep an eye on the princess.

"It's working." Atticus whispered.

The pirate captain left Skull Rock to find the 'spirit' that was haunting him.

When Peter got the chance, he flew into the cave and flew up a great height. "Psst! Atticus! Wendy!"

The two looked up and could hear him from up there, even though he was whispering.

"Watch this," Peter told them, then took off his hat and disguised his voice. "Mr. Smee!" he called, sounding exactly like his worst enemy.

"Erm... Yes, Captain?" Smee looked around, but stayed alert to the commanding voice.

"Oh, this is going to be entertaining." Atticus whispered.

Wendy smiled eagerly and agreed.

"Release the princess and take her back to her people." Peter commanded in Hook's voice, knowing Smee would do whatever Captain Hook told him to, no matter what.

Smee began to follow the orders, not knowing it was from Peter. Atticus and Wendy found this both amusing and surprised how well it was going. Smee protested at first, but Peter told him that those were the orders, so he took Princess Tigerlily and started to row her back out of Skull Rock and talked with her. Unfortunately the real Captain Hook wasn't far as he saw what Smee was doing.

"He won't get far with the real Captain Hook there." Wendy warned Peter.

"Don't worry, I got this all under control." Peter promised as he put his hat back on for now.

"Can I be included?" Atticus asked.

"Um, what could you do?" Peter asked him, not meaning to exclude him or anything.

"I could make the place shake the moment you do Captain Hook's impression of him yelling at Smee." Atticus suggested.

"Hmm... Might scare' em straight," Peter agreed with an approving smirk. "I say go for it."

"Excellent." Atticus smiled.

"Get in position, I think I hear 'em coming back." Peter suggested.

Atticus nodded and went off to a hiding spot.

"Put her BACK, you blithering idiot!" Captain Hook was heard scowling as he pushed the rowboat with Tigerlily and Smee on it back into Skull Rock through the water.

"This is going to be so much fun." Atticus chuckled quietly.

"Mr. Smee," Peter did his impression again. "Just exactly what do you think you are doing?"

"P-P-Putting her back like you said, Captain." Smee explained as he brought Princess Tigerlily back in his hostage.

"I said nothing of the sort." Peter smirked.

This started to confuse the poor sailor as he was placing the Indian princess back in the water.

"For the last time, Mr. Smee, take the princess back to her people," Peter said before yelling which made Atticus do what he said he could do in order to help Peter go through with this. "UNDERSTAND!?"

Atticus punched a wall, making the whole place shake.

It was a rather violent shake that nearly made Smee fall back into the water, but he was scared to death. "A-A-Aye-Aye, sir..."

"That was fun." Atticus whispered.

"Oh, and one more thing..." Peter decided to have fun before calling it a night. "When you return to the ship, tell the whole crew to help themselves to my best rum."

Unfortunately, Captain Hook had found out what was going on and was creeping up behind Peter with his sharp hook to capture the boy. Unknown to him, Atticus and Wendy saw the evil pirate captain try to capture Peter.

"PETER!" Atticus and Wendy called.

Peter however slipped down just in time.

"Here's your spirit, Smee!" Captain Hook smiled evilly, then looked confused as his hook only caught Peter's hat.

Peter flew around merrily then.

"Why, it's Peter Pan." Smee seemed to smile.

"Hello, Hook." Atticus smirked, taking Peter's hat before tossing it to the flying elf boy.

Captain Hook glared. "I don't know who you are, but you're going to taste cold steel with that blasted Pan!" 

"Watch this, Wendy!" Peter called as he flew down for Tigerlily.

"Oh, boys, do be careful!" Wendy called out.

"Try to hit me with that sword." Atticus taunted the captain.

"Oh, you asked for it!" Hook growled, drawing out his sword.

"This should be very entertaining." Atticus smirked.

Peter flew down, leaning his foot again Hook's sword like it was rubber, then came up. Hook nearly jumped back as the sword flopped up and down somehow.

"Ooh, nice sword, Hook." Atticus smirked.

Peter then flew down and tied Smee's bandanna tight around his eyes to blind him. Hook got his sword to stop vibrating, then decided he should go for Atticus as well. Atticus decided to tie the evil captain's sword into a knot. Captain Hook looked in shock and wonder.

"Nice one, Atticus!" Peter cheered, not even questioning it. 

Smee struggled, but eventually got his bandanna off. 

"Try your luck, Mr. Smee?" Peter handed a gun to the pirate captain's minion before flying up with Atticus.

"Yeah Smee, try to shoot one of us!" Atticus told him while flying.

"Let them have it!" Captain Hook demanded. "Well, come on, you idiot! Blast them!"

Smee couldn't seem to get a target on the two flying boys as they were flying all around the place, making it hard for him.

Peter and Atticus then flew up together right by Hook. "Right here, Smee!"

"Hold it, you fool!" Captain Hook panicked once he knew what they were going with by floating right there. "No! NOOO!"

Peter and Atticus dodged the bullet as Smee fired his gun and Captain Hook fell flat down with his hat slowly floating down with him. 

"Oh, how dreadful..." Wendy moaned, yes, Captain Hook was a villain, but she was a little startled and disgusted with a murder taken place right in front of her.

"Oh, it looks like he's gone." Atticus said, sounding sad while knowing that Captain Hook wasn't dead since the bullet only hit the hook.

"What a pity, my friends," Peter said softly and took the Captain's hat before putting it on. "I'm afraid we've lost the dear captain."

However, Hook was alive and well and decided to take that time to take out both Peter and Atticus.

"Captain!" Smee called once he saw his captain was actually alive.

This ruined the evil pirate captain's surprise attack.

"In the back, Captain?" Peter taunted his rival.

"For shame." Atticus taunted.

Hook had enough of them and kept trying to slit or stab them. Wendy covered her eyes and peeked only a little bit as Hook kept trying to slash at the two menacing boys. He began to get even more angry as the two boys were having fun while trying to slice them.

"Give it to 'em, Captain!" Smee cheered. "Cleave 'em to the brisket!"

"This is much more fun than anything I could dream of." Atticus smiled.

"Welcome to Never Land." Peter chuckled to that remark.

"Happy to be here." Atticus chuckled.

Peter and Atticus then decided to torment Hook a little, ruining his fun. They even started to lure him out and over the edge. Fortunately for Peter and Attius, they could float in the air, but unfortunately, Captain Hook did not have any pixie dust on him, so... He suddenly started to fall off the ledge and he tried to hold himself up with his hook.

"Looks like he's on the edge." Atticus joked.

"Oh, look!" Peter looked too. "A codfish on a hook!"

"I'll get you for this, Peter Pan, you and that new ally of yours!" Captain Hook threatened. "If it's the last thing I do!"

Suddenly, there was ticking heard.

"What's that noise?" Atticus asked.

"I think it's our friend, Tick Tock Croc." Peter smiled.

"No... NO!" Captain Hook became incredibly nervous.

"Looks like he might be hungry." Atticus smirked.

"Mr. Crocodile," Peter greeted the hungry carnivore. "Do you like codfish?"

The crocodile grinned eagerly, licked his lips hungrily, and nodded his head in the water.

"Looks like he does." Atticus smiled.

"Oh, boys, no!" Wendy cried.

Peter kicked the Captain's hook off the edge for the crocodile to have some 'fun' with him. Smee feared the worst for his boss. Captain Hook felt tortured, Peter made him fall and now the crocodile was going try to eat him. But of course it wasn't going to be easy since the evil captain didn't want to be eaten. The crocodile hungrily grabbed Hook in his jaws of death.

"SMEE!" Captain Hook cried for dear life.

"Captain!" Smee went for his superior. "Captain!"

"This is very entertaining." Atticus smirked.

"If you say so..." Wendy wasn't so sure.

Smee and Hook were now trying to get away from the crocodile.

"Row for the ship!" Hook called. "Row for the--" he was then hit by the cave top on the way out.

The crocodile had chased Hook and Smee away out of Skull Rock and they left Tigerlily behind. Peter felt victorious and crowed like a rooster to announce his victory.

"Peter, we still have someone to save." Atticus said before flying down to the save the Indian princess from drowning.

"Oh?" Peter asked before snapping his finger and realizing. "Oh, Tigerlily!" 

"HELP!" Tigerlily cried as the water was rising and she was about to drown.

Atticus flew down and scooped up the Indian princess before it was too late and flew her out of Skull Rock. Tigerlily was carried, she then spit out some water she accidentally swallowed and smiled fondly to her savior.

"All right, let's go!" Peter led the way of where the princess lived.

"Boys, wait for me!" Wendy called as she flew after them.

The three of them continued to fly until they got to the Indian princess's tribe.


	9. Chapter 9

The Chief released the Lost Boys, John, Michael, Cherry, and Nana once the princess was returned and it was now pitch dark out as it got quite late in Never Land. The Chief also requested Peter and Atticus to have a word with them about saving Princess Tigerlily. And where Atticus and Peter didn't object to this and simply came over to the chief.

"How." the Chief greeted.

"How." Atticus and Peter said back.

The Chief then did some hand movements.

"What's he doing?" Michael wondered.

"That's sign language." Cherry recognized.

"What's he saying?" Wendy asked.

"He's saying 'Peter Pan and New Friend, mighty warriors'," Cherry began to translate. "'Save Tigerlily and make Chief heap glad'."

"Well, he certaintly doesn't look 'heap glad'." John commented.

"Agreed." Wendy said.

"Make Peter Pan heap big chief," the Chief congratulated Peter first. "You now 'Little Flying Eagle'."

After that, he then went over to Atticus who stood brave and strong.

"How." the Chief greeted him.

"How." Atticus greeted back, respectively as always.

"Let's see what Atticus is going to be called." Chris said.

"Chris, you should take off your hat, you too, Pat," John suggested. "We're going to have feathers now."

"NO!" Chris and Pat suddenly said in high voices, before coughing slightly.

"Uh, we mean, uh, we need our hats... To keep the sun out..." Pat said in a low voice.

"But it's night." Michael said.

"Full moons are bright too, ya know..." Chris said nervously.

Cherry and her cousins glanced oddly at the two boys, having a strange feeling about them.

"Atticus now be known as 'Sergeant Prowling Wolf'." the Chief gave Atticus his new name. 

With that, Peter and Atticus were given Indian headdresses in their honor.

"Thank you, Chief." Atticus said, bowing in respect while keeping his headdress on.

Peter nodded his thanks before doing his own Indian cry and did a victory flight lap. The Lost Boys bowed to Peter and Atticus in response. Cherry seemed to blush and smile for Peter. However, Chris and Pat overdid it and their hats flew off without knowing it and they had long hair. Chris's hair was in a double low ponytails while Pat had a braid.

"You two are really girls?" Michael asked as soon as he noticed.

"Uhh..." Chris and Pat blushed nervously.

"How long have you two been girls?" The raccoon twins asked.

"That's a stupid question!" the fox smacked them in the back of their heads. "It's a trap from Hook, isn't it, guys?"

"Actually... We've always been girls..." Pat admitted. 

"Don't tell Peter!" Chris added in worry, she then grabbed her hat and put Pat's on her head to hide their flowing long hair. "He might make us leave!"

"We won't tell him." Wendy assured her.

"But you should." John added.

"What?" Chris and Pat frowned.

"It's best you tell the truth, it will only set you free." John advised logically as always.

"But what if he gets mad at us?" Chris asked.

"It's better than lying." Wendy insisted.

Chris and Pat looked to each other, then back to the others as there was a celebration held.

Peter and Atticus sat with the Indian Chief and Tigerlily as they passed the smoke peace pipe around for tradition.

"Teach 'em paleface brothers all about red man." the Chief told his people about Peter and Atticus.

'Never heard heard that saying before.' Atticus thought to himself.

"Uh, what makes the red man red?" Cubby wondered.

"When did he first say 'ugh'?" the raccoon twins asked.

"Why does he ask you 'How'?" Michael queried.

"'Why does he ask you 'How''?" the Chief repeated with a smirk.

"Yeah." Cherry nodded.

The other Indians pounded their drums, giving Indian chants and started to sing an ancient chorus of their ways to welcome and make peace with Peter Pan and his Lost Boys. The boys decided to go off and dance, Chris and Pat joined them, putting their caps on tight so their long hair wouldn't reveal their true genders. Atticus joined in as well to enjoy the fun/dance.

Wendy was about to join until she was suddenly stopped.

"Squaw no dance," an Indian woman glared to the girl. "Squaw, get 'em firewood!"

Wendy frowned at the woman, but went to do as she said. It was a great party so far. Tigerlily danced on a drum in front of Atticus and Peter in an attempt to impress them. And where they were indeed impressed by the Indian princess's dancing skills as she was getting closer to them both. Cherry was about to come over with a smile, but she instantly frowned and felt a little different. Tigerlily nose kissed both Atticus and Peter. Peter turned red as his hair, then hopped up and did another Indian call.

Cherry looked a little hurt, angry, and sick, then walked off without another word, but wiped one eye as she had a small teardrop. She ended up going outside of the Indian Camp without realizing it and was coming around where Tinkerbell was outside, sulking ever since her banishment. "Hey Tink, you still upset over your banishment?" she then asked.

Tinkerbell looked up to Cherry, not as hostile to the perky goth as before, but she gave a small nod.

Cherry sat beside her on the blade of grass she was sitting on. "I'm sorry about that... You kinda deserved it."

Tinkerbell actually agreed and nodded to her again. However, someone then grabbed Tinkerbell and she wiggled and demanded to be let out.

"Hey!" Cherry glared back, then saw Smee. "YOU!"

"Please do forgive me, but captain's orders." Smee said as he brought both her and the pixie with him back to the ship.

"Hey!" Cherry tried to get let go of. "Stop!"

"Wahoo!" John cheered as he became more loose and fancy free at this affair.

"John!" Wendy gasped at her usually stickler brother.

"Squaw, take 'em papoose." Michael handed his teddy bear to his sister before going off, acting like a savage. 

"Michael!" Wendy gaped at her other brother.

"Squaw get 'em firewood." The Indian woman told her once again.

Wendy glared at the Indian woman, having enough of this adventure nonsense. "Squaw no get firewood, Squaw go home!" she then walked off, gripping Michael's teddy bear on the way.

The others kept celebrating and having the time of their lives. Atticus even seemed to be having the time of his life, not even noticing that his best friend was missing.


	10. Chapter 10

Smee took Tinkerbell and Cherry to Captain Hook's ship. Captain Hook played the piano as he welcomed the girls, trying to seem like a gentleman.

"Okay, Hook, what do you want?" Cherry folded her arms and glared to the pirate captain who was Peter Pan's sworn enemy.

"Oh, nothing, Miss Cherry; I just wanted you two here so then I can tell you both something very important." Captain Hook said.

Cherry and Tinkerbell looked doubtful, but shrugged, deciding to humor the crooked pirate man.

"You see, I admit defeat to Peter Pan and his new ally." Captain Hook told them.

"Really?" Cherry asked.

"Yes," Captain Hook nodded to her. "Tomorrow, I leave the island, never to return."

Both Tinkerbell and Cherry looked at the evil pirate captain out of surprise surprised to hear that he would never return to Never Land. Smee mumbled, though he sounded rather drunk.

"And that's why I asked you over, me dears," Captain Hook told the pixie and human girl. "To tell Peter, I bear him no ill will. Oh, Pan has his faults, to be sure. Uh, bringing that Wendy to the island, for instance."

"Hey, you leave my cousin alone!" Cherry sneered.

"Oh, I mean no offense my dear, but you see, Peter and Miss Bell here have been through a lot together." Captain hook told her.

Tinkerbell pouted and nodded sadly.

"Why, rumor has it that already she has come between you and Peter." Captain Hook said to the pixie.

Tinkerbell sniffled and looked rather miserable.

"But what's this, tears?" Captain Hook noticed. "Then it is true!"

"Tink, Wendy would never do that!" Cherry tried to reason with Tinkerbell.

Tinkerbell looked up to Cherry with a "You sure?"look.

"I know Wendy, she's not like that..." Cherry defended.

"Oh, Smee," Captain Hook continued to guilt trip Tinkerbell. "The way of a man with a maid. Taking the best years of her life and then casting her aside like an old glove!"

"Ain't it a bloomin' shame?" Smee started to cry.

Cherry then remembered of how Peter's face went red after his and the Indian princess's noses touched.

"I suppose you have a tale to spin yourself, Miss Cherry?" Captain Hook noticed her shift in expression.

"I don't wanna talk about it..." Cherry said in a suddenly bitter tone of voice which she usually spoke with whenever she seemed jealous of someone or something.

"Come now, dear, you can tell us." Captain Hook said.

Cherry glanced back and sighed softly once. "I... May have liked Peter more than I intended..."

Tinkerbell looked up at the perky goth shocked and surprised. Cherry sighed, looking away then and folded her arms. She seemed to be in the goth part of her title.

"But we mustn't judge Peter too harshly, me dears," Captain Hook soothed. "It's that Wendy and Atticus who's to blame."

"What did Atticus do?" Cherry glared then.

"He's gone and abandoned you to become Peter's new ally..." Captain Hook reminded. "You may never see him again..."

"W-What do you mean?" Cherry asked.

"Atticus seems to like Never Land more than you..." Captain Hook put his arm around her. "He might betray you for staying here instead of going back home with you where you belong..."

"He wouldn't do that, he's smarter than that..." Cherry defended, though not very strongly.

"Oh, really?" Captain Hook asked. "Tell me how did he behave with the princess?"

"Politely as always..." Cherry narrowed her eyes.

"Okay, but did she do something to make him and Peter to do something you never saw him do before?" Captain Hook asked.

"Eskimo kisses..." Cherry folded her arms.

"Pardon?" Captain Hook was not familiar with that term.

"It's when you rub noses together." Cherry explained.

"Ooh and did his face turn red?" Captain Hook asked which made Cherry frown.

"Yes..." the perky goth muttered with her eyes shut.

"Typical boy behavior," Captain hook shook his head. "Isn't it, Mr. Smee?"

"Indeed it is, Captain, indeed it is." Smee nodded.

"What do you mean?" Cherry asked.

"Oh, you know, boys will be boys..." Captain Hook shrugged.

"What are you saying?" Cherry narrowed her eyes.

"The captain is saying that Atticus will want to stay here in Never Land." Smee said.

"He'd never do that!" Cherry glared before looking slightly unhappy. "Would he...?"

"He's a typical boy." Captain Hook told her.

"Atticus is anything but typical..." Cherry slowly shook her head.

"Or so you thought." Captain Hook told her.

"He would never..." Cherry looked back. 

"Hasn't he ever done anything that made you think you'd never see him again...?" Captain Hook asked her.

Cherry rubbed her arms, not answering the question, but she had to admit that it sometimes happened.

"So it has?" Captain Hook smiled evilly, seeming to know what she was thinking.

Cherry shut her eyes, not saying anymore.

"As I thought." Captain Hook said.

"Okay... What do you want?" Cherry asked.

"Oh, nothing, we just must save the lads from themselves..." Captain Hook said. "But how? We have so little time... We sail in the morning."

"Indeed." Smee said.

"Sail! That's it, Smee!" Hook then exclaimed like he had an idea. "We'll shanghai Wendy and Atticus!"

"'Shanghai Wendy and Atticus', Captain?" Smee asked, getting his bottle stuck on his finger.

"Take them to sea with us," Hook continued. "With them gone, Peter will soon forget this mad infatuation and it might convince Atticus to come to his senses and go back to his old best friend! Come, Smee, we must leave immediately. Surround Peter's home--"

"But Captain, we don't know where Peter Pan lives." Smee replied.

This caused for the evil pirate captain to stop in his tracks now just remembering that. "Great Scott, you're right, Smee!"

Tinkerbell grew animated suddenly.

"Tinkerbell...?" Cherry grew nervous.

"What's that, my dear?" Captain Hook smiled to the pixie. "You could show us the way? Why, I never thought of that!" he then leaned next to his minion. "Take this down, Smee."

"Take this down, Smee..." Smee did the same, before realizing he had to write down directions to Peter Pan's hideout.

Tinkerbell looked to Cherry, telling her in pixie language to trust her on this one.

"Okaay... If you say..." Cherry was unsure about this, she seemed to know what Tinkerbell was saying now.

Tinkerbell put ink on her shoes and started to walk around it to give directions on Captain Hook's map to reveal Peter Pan's hideout.

Captain Hook began to repeat of what Tinkerbell was telling them. Smee jotted this all down on paper with a quill to take note. Captain Hook got nervous when he saw they had to hop and skip across Crocodile Creek. Tinkerbell was then getting closer, but went slow for anticipation.

"WELL, GET ON WITH IT!" Captain Hook slammed his fist down from impatience, but returned his gentle smile to keep up appearances. "Continue, my dear..."

"You must promise not harm Peter!" Tinkerbell told Captain Hook in pixie language.

"Yeah, don't hurt Peter!" Cherry agreed, then looked curious. "Did I just agree with a fairy...?"

"I musn't harm Peter?" Captain Hook repeated. "Madame, Captain Hook gives his word, not to lay a finger--"

"Or a hook." Cherry narrowed her eyes.

"Or a hook... On Peter Pan." Captain Hook then added with a small smile.

Tinkerbell nodded to him, then marked an X to where the hideout was.

"That's where the hideout is." Tinkerbell said in pixie/fairy language.

"Ah, Hangman's Tree," Captain Hook grinned darkly. "So that's the entrance to his hiding place..." he then grabbed Tinkerbell in his hand and decided to trap her, dropping his nice guy act, revealing it was all just a trick. "Thank you, me dear. You've been most helpful."

Cherry's eyes widened, she then ran off to get away and warn the others. "I better hurry!"

"Smee, get her!" Captain Hook demanded.

"Aye-Aye, Captain!" Smee saluted before going after Cherry, stopping her from leaving.

Cherry ran as fast as she could to find her way around Never Land, hoping not to get lost, but due to Smee's weight, she couldn't get off of the ship.

"No!" Cherry groaned as she was stuck.

Smee took Cherry right back.

"ATTICUS!!!!" Cherry yelled as she was held hostage.


	11. Chapter 11

Meanwhile, the Lost Boys, Darling Children, Peter, Atticus, and Nana were returning to the Lost Boy camp as they sang the Indian's song after the fun night they all shared together. Nana walked into the hideout, finding the party they went to was fun, but also a bit savage. She seemed to be more like a wild dog who lived on the streets than a prim and proper dog who was raised to help serve a family.

Wendy was sitting on a bed, waiting for her brothers, dog, and new friend to come back, she seemed rather impatient and unhappy with this adventure she had been forced to become apart of. The moment the Lost Boys, her brothers, and Nana arrived; she knew that Atticus and Peter would come in soon.

"Big Chief Flying Eagle and Prowling Wolf greet their braves." Peter and Atticus said, putting their hands up. "How."

The Lost Boys, Nana, John, and Michael bowed to their chiefs like true Indians. The only one not acting like an Indian was Wendy.

"Big Chiefs greet Little Mother," Peter came to Wendy's side with a cocky smile. "How."

Wendy glanced at him and turned away, really fed up right now. "Ugh."

"Hey, Wendy, you okay?" Atticus asked.

Wendy was not okay.

"What's gotten into her?" Peter frowned at Wendy's new behavior change.

"I don't know, maybe we did something to make her upset." Atticus said.

"Wendy, is that all you have to say?" Peter frowned.

"Ever since you left the party, you haven't spoken a word; did me and Peter do something wrong?" Atticus asked.

"Besides, everybody else thinks we're wonderful." Peter grew boastful.

"Especially Tigerlily." Wendy grumbled.

"Tigerlily?" Atticus and Peter asked. This was confusing to them both, what did Tigerlily have to do with this?

"John! Michael!" Wendy called to her brothers who were still acting like a couple of Indians. "Take off that war paint and get ready for bed."

"Bed?" John frowned.

"Brave no sleep," Michael replied. "Go for days without sleeping."

"Agreed." Nana nodded.

"But we're going home in the morning." Wendy told her family.

"Home?" the younger boys and dog asked.

"Oh, Wendy, we don't want to go home." Michael said to his big sister.

"But we have to." Wendy reminded them.

"Why?" Michael asked.

"Yeah, why do we need to go home?" Atticus asked.

"No go home," Peter demanded. "Stay many moons, have a heap big time."

"Now, Peter, let's stop pretending and be practical." Wendy told the elf boy.

"Chief Flying Eagle has spoken." Peter ignored her.

"Besides Wendy, here, we don't have to grow up; we can stay kids for the rest of our lives." Atticus smiled.

"Oh, please," Wendy tried to grow sensible. "Do you want to stay here and grow up like... Like savages?"

"Of course." Michael smiled at that idea.

"But, you can't, you need a mother," Wendy said, then started to feel instantly homesick. "We all do..."

"What's a mother?" Michael asked.

"Even I've forgotten what a mother is." Atticus said, rubbing his head.

"Oh, surely you boys haven't forgotten your mothers..." Wendy was surprised at them.

" Does she have silky ears and wear a fur coat?" Michael asked.

"No, that's me, silly." Nana smiled to the boy.

"I think I had a mother once..." Cubby said as he had tied the raccoon twins with Chris and Pat.

"What was she like?" Chris asked.

"I forgot..." Cubby frowned.

"I had a white rat." the fox spoke up.

"THAT'S NO MOTHER!" Cubby snapped at him.

"Oh, no, here they go again." Pat sighed.

Chris and Pat stepped aside as the other Lost Boys started to fight each other.

"No, no, boys, please," Wendy soothed them. "I'll tell you what a mother is."

The boys stopped and instantly rushed over, anxious to hear what Wendy had to say.

"Tell us, Wendy!" the skunk crawled onto her lap.

"Yes, please tell us." Chris added.

"Well, a mother, a real mother is the most wonderful person in the world," Wendy explained as she started to miss her very own. "She's the angel voice that bids you good night, kisses your cheek, whispers, 'Sleep tight'..."

This began to make Atticus remember his mother the first night he was reunited with his family.

"This is where you'll sleep, my son..." Emily told Atticus as she took him to a room and opened it up to show a bed, a bookshelf that had many books inside of it with a globe on top, many motivational posters, and a desktop computer. "Do you like your room?"

"It looks perfect, well as soon as I also include some weights in here," Atticus smiled. "But besides that, I love it, thanks, Mom."

Emily smiled and hugged Atticus, sniffling slightly. "You're welcome..."

After Atticus was dressed and put into bed, Emily decided to sing him to sleep.

"Mom... I know I'm a little too old for this, but... Could you sing me a lullaby?" Atticus asked with a weary and tired smile.

"Of course, Atticus." Emily smiled.

Atticus smiled back and got himself comfortable. Emily walked over to his bed and gently sat on the end to give him a lullaby.

"Okay, I'm ready." Atticus smiled, tired.

Emily gently ruffled up her son's dark brown hair. "I always sang this to Jessie when she was little..." she then started to sing the most personal and beautiful lullaby she knew.

Emily: Your mother and mine  
Your mother and mine  
The helping hand that guides you along  
Whether you're right, whether you're wrong  
Your mother and mine  
Your mother and mine

 

Atticus smiled as his mother continued to sing.

Emily: What makes mothers all that they are?  
Might as well ask "What makes a star?"  
Ask your heart to tell you her worth.  
Your heart will say,"Heaven on earth" another word for divine  
Your mother and mine

Atticus smiled as his eyes started to feel heavy.

Emily: Another word more divine  
Your mother and mine

 

Atticus started to fall asleep.

"Just remember, Atticus, no matter what you do, we will always love you." Emily smiled.

Atticus smiled back before falling asleep right away. This made Emily smile before kissing him on his forehead.

Atticus felt his forehead as he now had tears in his eyes, his memory faded and he saw himself back in Peter's hideout.

"I wanna see my mother..." Michael sniffled as he clung to his older sister.

"M-Me too, I wanna see my mother too." Atticus said, wiping away his tears.

Wendy nodded to them.

"I propose we leave home at once." John proposed.

"I agree with John." Atticus said, allowing his headdress to fall off.

The Lost Boys then asked if they could come too.

"Sure, but are you ready to grow up?" Atticus asked the Lost Boys.

"Uhhh..." the Lost Boys weren't sure about that so much right now.

"We are." Chris and Pat said.

"That's a very a responsible decision." Atticus smiled.

"What about you guys?" Pat asked the other Lost Boys.

The Lost Boys weren't so sure about coming back to society to grow up.

"Growing up doesn't seem that much fun, but it's your choice," Atticus said. "You can either stay here or come back home with us."

The Lost Boys looked to each other, they did miss having mothers, but they did not want to grow up.

"Can we think about it?" the rabbit asked.

"Of course..." Wendy nodded to them. "Uh, that is, if Peter doesn't mind."

"Go on!" Peter sounded betrayed. "Go back and grow up! But I'm warning ya. Once you're grown up, you can never come back! Never!" he then stormed off to his room.

Chris and Pat remembered something and rushed to him.

"Peter, we have a confession to make." Pat said.

"What is it, guys?" Peter asked.

Chris and Pat looked to each other and nodded, then took off their baseball caps to show their long hair.

"You're really girls?!" Peter asked out shock.

Chris and Pat bowed their heads.

"Uh-huh..." Pat whispered. "Our names are really Patricia and Christine."

"Yeah." Chris nodded.

Peter glared to them. "You lied to me..."

"We're so sorry, Peter." Chris and Pat frowned.

"Hmm..." Peter folded his arms at them with an angry scowl. "Go grow up, see if I care..." he then stormed off.

"Are you mad at us?" Pat sounded like she feared the worst.

"I'm not mad," Peter glared back before going to his bed, refusing to go home with the others to leave Never Land forever. "Just disappointed..."

"Maybe we should have told him the first day we arrived here." Chris frowned.

"We didn't know..." Pat chewed her lip.

"Oh, dear..." Wendy frowned at Peter's fowl mood.

"Well, men, shall we be off?" John asked the others.

"Yes, let's get going before we change our minds." Atticus said.

The boys and two girls then got ready to head out. The Lost Boys were going to come along as well for this.

"They'll be back." Peter shrugged, lying in his hammock and decided to play his music. "Maybe having two girls on the team won't be too bad..."

Wendy wanted to see if Peter was going to come along. "Peter!"

The panpipes kept playing and Peter did not leave his room.

Wendy sighed and was on her way upstairs with the others. "Goodbye, Peter..." She then continued her way up the stairs to catch up with the rest.

However, there was an unpleasant surprise. The Lost Boys and her brothers had been bounded and gagged by pirates. Wendy was about to scream out for help, but another pirate came behind her and cupped her mouth with his hand.

"All right, men," Captain Hook commanded. "Take them away."

"But what about the boy, Captain?" One of the crew members asked, referring to Atticus who seemed to be a tough one to keep a grip on.

"Let Muscles handle him." Captain Hook said.

"You'll never get me!" Atticus sneered.

"Oh, yes we will, boy." A big muscular man sneered from behind and grabbed a hold of him, able to hold him tight.

Atticus struggled and even gasped. "Hey! Let go!"

The muscular man shook his head and kept a firm hold on Atticus to take him with the others. He even held him close in a hug-like hold to make sure the boy wouldn't escape.

"Don't let him out of your sight!" Captain Hook told his strongest man.

The pirate man nodded and walked off with Atticus at hand. Captain Hook then appeared to be lowering a gift wrapped box into Peter Pan's hideout. And where the present would be one that Peter Pan would never ever forget. After the present was delivered, Captain Hook and Smee followed the other pirates to the ship with their hostages.


	12. Chapter 12

After the present was delivered, Captain Hook and Smee followed the other pirates to the ship with their hostages. Cherry appeared to be wearing an ugly ragged olive green dress and puffy white short sleeves with black boots, a red bandanna, and even had a golden earring on her left ear.

"Cherry?! What the heck are you wearing?" Atticus asked while struggling to get free.

"I'm a swashbuckler now..." Cherry smirked, looking rather evil. "Shiver me timbers and prepare to board!" she then frowned, looking into the fourth wall. "Timbers? Board? Pirates sure talk about wood a lot!"

"Now since you seem to be strong, boy; I'll have to keep a strong hold on you." The big muscular man told Atticus.

"Cherry, make them let us go!" Wendy cried.

"Nah, I don't think I will..." Cherry shrugged with a sinister smirk.

"Why not?" Michael asked.

"I'm playing with the big boys now!" Cherry smiled sickly.

"How can you be working for Captain Hook?" Atticus asked while trying to get free.

"You brought this out on yourself!" Cherry glared. "Ever since you became Peter's new ally, you forgot all about me!"

"What?! What are.....Ohh. Listen Cherry, I will never forget about you, you're my best friend." Atticus told her.

"TOO LATE, I'VE MADE UP MY MIND!" Cherry cackled.

"Are you seriously going to be with these guys?" Atticus asked.

"Like you care..." Cherry sounded hurt. "Just wait til the boss gets here."

"Cherry, I do care about you, you're my best friend and I would and could never forget about you." Atticus said while trying to break free from the strongman pirate's grip again.

"Hmph!" Cherry looked like she wasn't going to hear it.

"What have you pirates done to my best friend!?" Atticus snarled. 

"Shown her to the good life." Muscle sneered, making his grip tighter on the boy.

Atticus growled and frowned in sadness that Cherry had changed.

A while later, the pirates started to sing as they had their victims all tied up to introduce Captain Hook. Wendy, her brothers, Nana and the Lost Boys and Chris and Pat were tied up at a mast while Atticus was still being held against his will by muscle.

"Do what you want 'cuz a pirate is free, you are a pirate~" Cherry sang with the other pirates. 

'I still can't believe she's going to be with these guys.' Atticus thought to himself.

Smee danced along with the other pirates. Captain Hook found it annoying, so he knocked Smee out on the head, then looked to his victims. He started to tell them the pros about what would happen if they joined his crew but then told them the cons if they didn't join his crew. The con was mostly about if they didn't agree to go into the crew, that they would be forced to walk the plank. The choice was up to them. 

"I would rather die than join his crew." Atticus whispered.

Captain Hook sat at a desk and had a contract and quill ready. One of the crew members cut them free, allowing the boys to run off to sign the contract.

"Boys!" Wendy called. "Aren't you ashamed of yourselves?"

"But Captain Hook is not insistent, Wendy." John explained.

"Yeah, he says we'll walk the plank if we don't." the rabbit reminded. 

"Oh, no he won't; Peter Pan will save us." Wendy smiled.

"Peter Pan will save them," Captain Hook laughed like what Wendy said was a joke. "Did you hear that, Smee?"

Smee laughed with him. This was confusing Atticus and Cherry of why they were laughing about Peter Pan going to save the kids.

"But a thousand pardons, my dear," Captain Hook said to Wendy. "I don't believe you are in on our little joke. You see, we left a present for Peter. Sort of a surprise package, you might say. Why, I can see our little friend at this very moment, reading the tender inscription..." 

"What are you talking about?" Cherry asked.

"Don't you remember our deal?" Captain Hook smirked.

"Yes, and you said you wouldn't hurt Peter!" Cherry hissed.

"Now, now, my dear, I believe I said I wouldn't lay a finger or a hook on Peter Pan..." Captain Hook reminded her. "I'm not going to harm him, but his gift is." 

"You dirty double crosser!" Cherry glared.

"I'm a man of my word..." Captain Hook pinched her cheek with his good hand with a dark smile. "Could he but see within the package, he would find an ingenious little device."

"Set, so when the clock is like this..." Smee added as he made his hands look like a clock reading '6:00'.

"Peter Pan will be blasted out of Never Land forever." Captain Hook finished. 

"I've gotta go rescue him." Atticus said.

"Oh, I'm afraid you're not going anywhere, my boy." Captain Hook taunted him. 

Cherry knew this was going too far and decided to set Atticus free from the grip, hoping the strongman pirate was ticklish. The man growled as he kept a firm hold on Atticus.

Cherry took out the Indian feather she was given last night and tickled the strong and brutish man with it. "Tickle, tickle, tickle..." she said in a baby voice, but kept her stoic expression.

Muscle did feel the feather, but wasn't ticklish but decided that if he let Atticus go and try to save Peter; that it would possibly kill the boy.

"Come on, let's get you out of here." Cherry whispered.

"Cherry, you didn't turn evil?" Atticus whispered back in shock.

"You may have hurt me during this adventure, but you're my best friend." Cherry said, not smiling, but she sounded hopeful and happy toward him.

"Thanks, Cherry but right now; I've gotta go and save Peter from the bomb." Atticus said before taking off to the sky, somehow still having some pixie dust on him.

"Go, go!" Cherry whispered, seeming to be rushing him.

Atticus nodded to her and flew off.

"But time grows short," Captain Hook took out his watch as it was getting closer to 6:00 as he counted down. "We have but eighteen seconds... Fifteen seconds... Thirteen seconds... Twelve seconds..."

Tinkerbell seemed to be at Atticus's side.

"Tinkerbell?" Atticus asked in surprise. "What're you doing here?"

'I have to save Peter!' Tinkerbell told him in her language.

"We'll save him together." Atticus told her.

Tinkerbell nodded in agreement, keeping up with Atticus this time, but still rushed before they would run out of time. And where they would make it in time hopefully.

Meanwhile, Peter was waiting anxiously for it to be 6:00.

"Well, I guess I can open it now..." Peter shrugged, then started to undo the ribbon to open his surprise present.

Atticus and Tinkerbell flew down to the hideout at rocket speed.

"PETER, STOP!" Atticus exclaimed once he came into Peter's bedroom.

"Oh, hi, guys," Peter smiled, showing the present. "Look at what Cherry and Wendy got me!"

Tinkerbell tried to pull the present away.

"Peter, that's not from Cherry or Wendy; it's from Captain Hook and it's not a present, it's a bomb!" Atticus told him.

"A bomb!?" Peter asked.

"Yes, from Captain Hook!" Tinkerbell added urgently.

Peter snorted. "Don't be ridiculous..." he then attempted to open his present, but there seemed to be smoke rising from inside of it.

"Hit the deck!" Atticus yelled, grabbing the bomb and throwing it across the hideout, thinking it would be thrown right out of the hideout.

The clock rang as soon as the time hit and there was now a huge explosion. The explosion was so big that everyone on the ship thought that the boys had died.

"And so passeth, a worthy opponent and his new friend..." Captain Hook said, removing his hat for respect.

"Amen." Smee added.

"NO!" Cherry grew devastated.

"What's the matter?" Captain Hook asked her. "Isn't this what you wanted? Atticus is suffering with Pan..."

"ATTICUS IS MY OLDEST FRIEND!" Cherry sounded like she was going to explode. "KILLING HIM IS LIKE YOU JUST KILLED MY FAMILY!"

"So you didn't want him dead?" Captain Hook asked.

"I didn't think you would actually do it!" Cherry tugged on her hair.

"What did you expect from Hook?" Chris asked.

"Oy..." Cherry was in both grief and annoyance.

The fox held onto Pat and Chris held onto John.

Meanwhile, the hideout had been reduced to rubble.

"Hook... It was a bomb!" Peter felt stupid right now. "If it hadn't been for Tinkerbell or Atticus..." he then gasped. 'Tinkerbell! Atticus!"

"Over here." Atticus groaned as he moved the rubble that would have crushed him.

Peter followed Atticus's voice and found him.

"That was close," Atticus said before noticing Tinkerbell not next to him. "Wait, where's Tink?"

"Tink?" Peter called. "Tinkerbell!"

They saw a flickering light and heard a jingling bell, telling them that Tinkerbell was still alive.

"Tink, are you all right?" Peter asked his pixie friend.

Tinkerbell weakly responded, but she was still okay.

"We're not going to leave you." Atticus said.

"Tink, don't go out!" Peter called to his oldest friend. "You mean more to me than anything else in this world!"

"We have to get out of here." Atticus told him and Tinkerbell.

"Come on, I know a way out." Peter replied as he held Tinkerbell in his hands.


	13. Chapter 13

"And now... Which will it be?" Captain Hook asked his hostages after they got over the 'loss' of Atticus and Peter. "The pen... Or the plank!?"

"Captain Hook, we will never join your crew." Wendy said with a deep scowl.

"And I would rather die than be in your crew." Cherry glared at the evil captain.

"Suit yourself." Captain Hook glared in her face.

Cherry in return spit in his eye.

"Bad choice, my dear." Captain Hook said.

Cherry lowly growled.

"You and Wendy are going to be the first ones to walk on the plank." Captain Hook told her.

Cherry and Wendy nodded, then came to the group of the others.

"Goodbye, boys." Wendy told her brothers.

"Oh, Wendy, we'll miss you." Michael frowned.

"It was really nice meeting you." Pat sniffled.

Chris hugged Wendy and then Cherry as goodbyes.

"Be strong, John." Wendy told him.

"I shall strive to, Wendy." John promised his sister.

"Goodbye..." Michael started to cry.

"Come on you brats, let's get this over with!" Muscles glared.

The other pirates roared and growled, forcing Cherry and Wendy to get on with it. This looked like it could be the end of both of them. The two girls climbed up on the plank, looking down to their future watery grave. Cherry bore a grim expression while Wendy let a tear roll down her cheek. The both of them, thinking this was the end, took one last step and fell off the plank, heading into the ocean.

"Wendy! Cherry!" Michael cried.

The two then dropped down. Captain Hook grinned eagerly, but then instantly frowned as something was missing: The splash of death.

"N-N-No splash, Captain." Smee said, scared after not seeing a ripple in the ocean.

"Not a sound." Hook added.

Smee pointed into the water. "Not a bloomin' ripple!"

"It's a jinx, that's what it is." another pirate added in.

Unknown to any of them; Atticus, Peter, and Tinkerbell had survived the blast and had saved Cherry and Wendy. Peter carried Wendy while Atticus carried Cherry, they stayed quiet and hidden for now. Even if it was funny for the pirates to believe that the ocean could be jinxed. The Lost Boys, Darling brothers, Chris and Pat just stood in stunned silence and confusion. 

"No splash, Captain." another pirate said.

"So... You want a splash, Mr. Starsky?" Captain Hook smirked to him, then grabbed him and threw him into the water. "THERE'S YOUR SPLASH! Who's next!?"

"You're next, Hook!" two voices called to the pirate captain.

"Those voices." Chris smiled.

"It can't be..." Pat added, surprised, but happy, she had to be imagining or hearing things though.

Captain Hook and Smee were spooked, they saw Atticus and Peter were alive and well.

"Say your prayers, Hook!" Peter drew out his sword.

"Yeah, because it'll probably be the last one you'll ever make!" Atticus added.

The others cheered to see Peter and Atticus.

"And the girls!" Michael smiled once he saw his older sister and cousin were okay.

"They're blooming ghosts, Captain." Smee said, scared.

"We assure you, these two ghosts are going to feel pain!" Muscles told him.

"I'll show you the ghosts have blood in their veins!" Captain Hook snarled. "I'll run 'em right through!"

"Come on, Atticus, this is not a drill!" Peter told his new ally.

"I know and I'm ready to fight." Atticus said.

"Captain, I shall fight by your side so then we can get rid of these brats for good." Muscles said.

"I'd like nothing more of it." Captain Hook agreed.

"Perfect." Muscles said.

It was now a fair fight, two-against-two. Peter and Atticus nodded to each other and got ready.

"I've been waiting for this." Muscles glared at Peter Pan.

Captain Hook drew his sword as it was a pirate attack between good against evil. The two boys were now about to fight them and Peter was going to be surprised with how strong Muscles was. Peter was tormenting Hook like he usually does. The others watched the fight in suspense and worry, especially when Muscles grabbed one of the cannons.

"What in the world?" Peter reacted in shock to that.

"Captain, permission to destroy these two?" Muscles asked.

"Permission granted." Captain Hook growled.

Muscles grinned evilly as he now used the cannon at his own club against the two boys. This actually looked like a fatal end for Atticus and Peter. Captain Hook was liking this very much as Muscles was hitting the boys with the cannon like a club.

"Batter up!" Muscles called out before hitting the two like baseballs, sending them flying into the front of the ship.

Wendy was horrified and worried. "We have to help them and get away!"

"But how?" Cherry asked.

"Hmm..." John tried to think, being the logical one of all of them now since Atticus and Peter were fighting.

Muscles came over to the two boys as did Captain Hook as the muscular pirate lifted up the two boys like they were nothing, but then he felt half of his strength gone.

"I'm sorry, Peter..." Atticus said. "I feel like I'm no match for this guy..."

The pirates went after the Lost Boys, the Darling siblings, Cherry, Chris, Pat, and Nana. Nana snarled and jumped in front of the pirates, barking like a mad dog since they were threatening the children she looked after back at home. This caused the pirates to laugh, thinking that she couldn't hurt them. Nana growled and went after one pirate and bit him firmly on his backside. This made the pirate yell out in pain.

"You mess with my children, you mess with me!" Nana snarled.

"Yeah, go Nana!" Michael cheered.

One pirate got Nana off and threw her down on the board. Nana growled and kept lunging after the pirates.

"Come on, while they're distracted!" Cherry said, running off the other way on deck.

The crocodile came into the water, waiting for Captain Hook to possibly fall into the water so he could eat. Atticus and Peter began to fight back as they now realized that Muscles somehow lost half of his strength, Atticus fought him while Peter fought Captain Hook.

"Let's try this again." Peter said with a smirk.

"You got it." Atticus agreed.

Captain Hook and Muscle weren't going to give up though, this madness in Never Land had to end now. And where it would end with two of the four of them victorious while the other two were defeated.

"Hold your fire..." John said as he grouped with the Lost Boys, Chris, Pat, and Cherry as the pirates were climbing after them. "Steady men... Steady... FIRE!"

The Lost Boys then used their weapons against the pirates. One pirate came up and was trying to slice John, but Tinkerbell helped him dodge each blade strike. And where it was annoying the pirate as he was trying to kill John. Michael hit the pirate on his head with his teddy bear which actually made a painful clanging noise.

"Michael, what is your teddy bear made of?" Chris asked.

"I put a cannon ball inside him." Michael explained.

"That makes sense and that's really smart." Pat said then.

Michael smiled bashfully.

"How do you think it's going for Atticus and Peter?" Chris asked.

"I'm sure they got it," Cherry said before one pirate grabbed her and pulled her down. "LET GO!"

The pirate laughed at her. Michael used his teddy bear as a weapon again as he hit the pirate on the head. The pirate let go of Cherry. Cherry nearly fell, but she grabbed onto the rope and did her best to climb after the others.

Peter kept tormenting Captain Hook like he usually did. Atticus continued to fight off Muscles like a boxer.

"Get that brat!" Captain Hook told Muscle.

"Aye-Aye, Captain!" Muscles saluted before began to fight like a boxer against Atticus.

Atticus dodged every chance he got, but this guy was a lot stronger than he had hoped for. But he was able to hold on in the fight as it seemed as this guy was now easy to fight.

"I don't know where you came from, but you're gonna wish you were there with your mommy." Muscles mocked Atticus.

This didn't faze Atticus as he just continued to fight him. The others were able to make the pirates throw themselves overboard. The only ones left now where just Captain Hook and Peter along with Muscles and Atticus. 

"This is it..." Cherry whispered as she stayed close to the Lost Boys, Nana, and her cousins.

"We just have to pray that Atticus and Peter will win." Pat whispered.

Cherry said nothing about mentioning pray, but she rolled her eyes on the inside.

"I still don't know if I'm ready to grow up." Cubby pouted. 

"Maybe when we take them back to home when Peter and Atticus win, we'll stay here." the rabbit agreed.

"Uh-huh." the raccoon twins agreed.

"I'm still going back home." Chris said.

"Suit yourselves." the Lost Boys told their 'Lost Girls'.

The Lost Boys then hugged Chris and Pat, going to miss them very much.

"We'll miss you boys too." Pat said.

The fox wiped his eye with his tail as he seemed to cry.

They would all say their goodbyes after they knew Peter and Atticus would defeat Captain Hook and Muscles the pirate. And where it seemed as though the two of them were going to win against the two pirates pretty easily. The crocodile was eagerly and anxiously waiting for his dinner.

"Come on Captain Hook and Muscles, you two are making this too easy." Atticus smirked.

"I've had just about enough of your childish games!" Captain Hook sneered.

"Same here!" Muscles included.

Tinkerbell looked worried for Peter at some points.

"Captain, I have a brilliant idea." Muscles whispered before he began to whisper his whole plan to the evil captain.

"Time out!" Captain Hook called before leaning in to listen to Muscle's secret plan.

Atticus and Peter just smugly smirked as they knew they could already win this one. Once Captain hook heard Muscles' entire plan, he smiled evilly, liking this plan.

"I don't like that look in his eye..." Atticus whispered.

"Ah, come on, what's the worst that could happen?" Peter scoffed.

"You're right." Atticus shrugged.

"We could fight you two with one hand tied behind our backs!" Peter glared to the two pirates.

"Yeah!" Atticus included.

"Oh, Atticus, why do you have to be so foolish?" Cherry groaned to her best friend's determination.

"Is he always like this?" Wendy asked.

"You have no idea..." Cherry sighed as Atticus went to help Peter against Captain Hook once and for all, though she was sure this would not be the last she would hear of Never Land.

"You boys are cowards." Muscles said.

"We'll show you cowards, codfish bait!" Atticus sneered bravely.

"Then how's about you two fight us without flying?" Muscles smirked.

This made the others worried.

"Very well." Peter gave in then about the no flying deal.

Captain Hook and Muscles then battled against Peter and Atticus to be done with them for good and they had promised not to fly which seemed like a dumb move. Atticus looked like he was having a bit difficulty. Muscles laughed darkly to Atticus.

"I won't let you win!" Atticus glared. "Good always triumphs over evil!"

"We'll see about that, kid." Muscles smirked as he grabbed Atticus's wrist and was about to throw him off.

Atticus's eyes widened slightly at that. Captain Hook managed to get Peter on the ground and chucked away his sword. It looked like doomsday for both Atticus and Peter.

'Atticus, Peter, be careful.' Wendy thought to herself.

Cherry grabbed on her bandanna in slight worry for Atticus and Peter's safety. Muscles soon began to spin Atticus around above him like a lasso.

"Whooooa!" Atticus yelped as he spun around and cupped his mouth.

"Fly, guys, fly!" Cherry urged.

"No, we gave our word!" Peter replied firmly.

Muscles soon sent Atticus flying towards Peter.

"Whoa!" Atticus yelped.

The crocodile swam through the waters and smirked to Captain Hook, wanting for him to fall so he could eat the evil captain at last. Atticus and Peter collided with each other. Peter nearly toppled from Atticus's pressure.

"Excellent work." Captain Hook smirked.

"Sure, Boss." Muscles smirked back.

"Peter, we're gonna lose!" Atticus sounded horrified.

"No we're not, if you could give me a boost, I can jump up and grab the flag and we can use it on Captain Hook and Muscles." Peter whispered to him.

"You sure?" Atticus asked.

"I'm always sure." Peter firmly promised.

"Alright then." Atticus said.

"Now!" Peter called.

Atticus then helped Peter up as promised and agreed upon while everyone else watched. The crocodile looked rather impatient and hungry for Captain Hook, but he did wait. And where Peter soon got the flag and used it to trap Hook and Muscles and took their swords so he and Atticus could use them as their defense.

"You're ours, Hook!" Atticus and Peter glared as they had turned the tables while keeping true to their word with the fiendish pirates.

This made everyone cheer.

"Cleave him to the brisket!" Michael cheered as Wendy then hugged him.

"Now, boys, why don't you just put those swords down?" Muscles smiled nervously.

"You wouldn't do old Hook in, would you, lads?" Hook looked very anxious himself. "We'll go away forever... We'll do anything you say!"

"Well, alright..." Peter said before smirking to his old enemy. "If you... Say you're a codfish!"

"Yeah and same with you, Muscles." Atticus smiled.

Captain Hook gulped nervously. "I'm a codfish."

"LOUDER AND BOTH OF YOU!" Atticus pointed the sword firmly to them.

"WE'RE CODFISH!" Hook and Muscles yelled out then.

This caused for Wendy, Cherry, Michael, John, and the Lost Boys and Girls to cheer. Even the crocodile was enjoying this.

"Alright, boys, you're free to go and never return!" Peter said before chucking away Hook's sword and did his infamous rooster call out of victory.

Hook then grinned darkly as he was going to kill the boy with his hook instead of his sword this time.

"GUYS!!!" Cherry gaped.

Muscles was about to grab Atticus into a bear hug. Atticus and Peter smirked and dodged them as if they knew that was going to happen. And where Captain Hook and Muscles soon fell overboard.

"Bye-Bye, bad guys." Cherry waved.

Captain Hook, Muscles, and Smee soon rowed as fast as they could from Tick Tock as it began to chase them. Captain Hook cried out for Smee as the crocodile's wishes had finally been fulfilled.

"We'll get you for this, you brats!" Muscles called out.

"In your dreams!" Atticus called with a laugh.

"Something tells me this won't be the last of them." Cherry shrugged.

The pirates escaped as the crocodile tormented Captain Hook and Muscles as they left Never Land, perhaps and hopefully, forever.


	14. Chapter 14

"Hooray for Captain Pan and second-in-command Atticus!" The Lost Boys and Girls cheered.

Atticus and Peter smiled to the others as they bowed like gentlemen to the others as they had defeated Captain Hook.

"Peter, I'd like to be your second-in-command, but I think it would be best if I went back home with Cherry, Wendy, John, Michael, Christine, and Patricia." Atticus said.

"We are sailing to London," Peter replied maturely. "I was planning on taking you all home after this anyway."

"Thank you, Peter," Atticus smiled. "I mean 'Captain Pan'."

Peter smiled back and nodded. "I'll miss ya a lot, Atticus."

"I'll miss you too." Atticus smiled gently to Peter as they were on their way out.

"John! Michael! We're going home!" Wendy called for her brothers.

The fox looked sad to see Chris and Pat going, especially Pat. 

"You okay, Slightly?" Pat asked him.

"I'm just going to miss you girls." Slightly frowned.

"Oh, we'll miss you too..." Pat frowned back.

"I wanna try something with you before you go though..." Slightly put his hands on her shoulders. "Peter told me that Cherry tried this with him... It's called a kiss."

"A kiss?" Pat asked.

"Here... Let me show you." Slightly said.

Tinkerbell was getting into position until she looked over and saw Slightly and Pat were kissing.

"Looks like we got two lovebirds." Atticus said.

Slightly and Pat smiled together.

"Ya know, I'm not sure if I'm ready to grow up." Slightly said.

"Me neither..." Pat agreed.

"Really?" Chris asked.

"Sorry, Chris, but I think I'm gonna stay a little longer with the Lost Boys," Pat said as she put her arm around their fox friend. "You can go though."

"I'll miss you a lot..." Chris sighed to her best friend. "Both of you... I'm gonna stay with the others though."

"We understand." Pat said.

The Lost Boys and the girls shared a quick hug together as it would be the last for a rather long while.

"Pixie dust!" Peter called to Tinkerbell to make the ship fly in the air to London.

And where Tinkerbell soon used her pixie dust to make the ship fly. They were now going through the sky as they were on their way back to the Darling home.

Back at the Darling household, it was well after 11:00 as George and Mary were finally coming back home after their big evening. And they were now going upstairs to check on the kids.

"George, I'm so glad you changed your mind about Wendy," Mary said as they were on their way up. "After all, they're still children."

"Perhaps I was a little harsh a the poor dear." George said.

"I wonder where Nana is?" Mary then wondered since they had made the dog sleep outside right before they left.

"Oh, I'm sure that Atticus boy brought her inside..." George shrugged. 

Mary opened the door and gasped once she saw Wendy wasn't in her bed, but then looked by the window to see Wendy was actually right there. And where she saw Christine who she didn't recognize. "Wendy, what on Earth are you doing there?"

"Hm?" Wendy woke up, then smiled to Mary and ran to her with a hug. "Oh, Mother, we're back!"

"Back?" George asked.

"All except for Pat and the other Lost Boys," Wendy then said. "They weren't ready yet."

"Ready?" George asked.

"To grow up, that's why they went back to Never Land." Chris said as she seemed to smile at John sleeping and thought he looked kind of cute.

"Never Land?" George asked as Nana nuzzled against Michael, glad that he was safe and sound.

"Yes, but I am." Wendy then said.

"Are...?" George was obviously too tired.

"Ready to grow up." Wendy smiled.

"And so am I." Chris also smiled.

"Who are you, my dear?" Mary asked.

"My name is Christine," the girl replied. "I used to be a Lost Boy, but I decided to come here to grow up, especially after meeting your charming and brave son, John."

"Well, perhaps you girls could take your time in growing up; besides, you are children after all." George said.

"Oh, but Mother, it was such a wonderful adventure," Wendy beamed as Nana helped tuck in the others. "Tinkerbell and the mermaids and Peter Pan! He was the most wonderful of them all, and Atticus even helped him as a second-in-command! Why, ever when we were kidnapped--"

"Kidnapped?" George asked.

"Mm-hmm," Wendy nodded before continuing on. "I knew Peter Pan and Atticus would save us and they did, and we called them codfish! Oh, um, Captain Hook and his minion Muscles, I mean..."

"It's true." Chris smiled.

"Mary, I'm going to bed..." George gave up, he dealt with enough for one day and walked off with a very exhausted yawn.

"Doesn't he look great as a captain, Wendy?" Chris asked.

"You seem rather close with John, Christine." Wendy smirked slightly. 

Chris blushed at the smirk. "Well, he does seem nice."

"Looks like John found himself a girlfriend," Mary smiled. She was about to close the window until she saw something unusual. "George... George!"

"Oh, what now, Mary?" George sighed until he looked out the window with them and saw a ship flying cross the moon. "Nana... Did you see?"

"I was there!" Nana barked.

"What's going on?" Atticus yawned.

Cherry woke up too and looked with her relatives as they saw a clouded ship in the darkest night.

"You know, I have the strangest feeling that I've seen that ship before, a long time ago when I was very young." George seemed to smile at the sight.

"Oh, George." Mary smiled.

"Father..." Wendy hugged her father.

"Uncle George." Cherry smiledo nce her uncle wasn't being a grouch anymore.

They all looked out the window to watch the ship cloud pass by as they all felt very safe and warm together as they thought about the second star from the right.

The End


End file.
